On the Run
by MarSofTheGalaxies
Summary: Set after the GMG, Lisanna witnesses an affectionate exchange between Natsu and Lucy. She refuses to accept that and will go great lengths to get the blond out of the way. Little does she know that a certain dragon slayer will protect our heroine at all costs. Rest assured that this is not your typical story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games and Mira was facing off Blue Pegasus's Jenny. It was quite funny at first; it was practically a modeling competition with each of them using their transformation magic. Soon it turned into a frenzy and all the female contestants of every participating guild was in on the fun.

When the "wedding" portion of the competition came around, Lisanna took the opportunity to find her childhood crush and confess to him. What better way to do it in a wedding dress right?

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" She squeals.

"Hey Lisanna, you look great! " He says, but can't help but feel slightly annoyed by her presence, she hasn't really left him alone and has always been trying to reminisce about their supposed "past" together. He is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized what he was wearing.

"What the hell…"

"Say Natsu, I seem to recall that when we were kids…" She tried to say but was immediately cut off.

"Lisanna, listen, I have no idea what you are talking about, last I remember, you were the one who kept talking about us getting married. I never agreed to anything and we were kids. I am sorry Lisanna, but I don't see you like that. To me, you are like a sister, and that will never change. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya!" He finally felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He just needed to get it through to her that nothing would ever happen between them, ever.

Natsu wasn't completely oblivious to the opposite sex, he appreciated beauty, however, being a dragon slayer meant that he views relationships completely differently than the average male. Dragon Slayers, much like Dragons, are monogamous creatures, they only have one mate and that is for life. Finding a mate isn't as difficult as it sounds though, when they find their mate, they know right away that they have found their soul mate. Luckily for Natsu, he found his on that fateful day in Haregon, all those years ago.

Natsu knew what Lucy meant to him. After all, it's not really easy to snap out of a charm spell. Natsu may be impulsive, reckless and have a love for fighting, but he had knowledge, although limited, when it came to spells. He knew that Lucy was his soul mate; he just had to act carefully around her and not scare her off. So over the years, they grew closer and he was just waiting for the right time to confess to her.

His breath hitched at the sight before him, Lucy standing all alone amongst all the couples, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Natsu had to cover his lower face in his scarf to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

"Luce…" he voice squeaked, much to his chagrin.

"Hey Natsu, wow, you look so handsome" She replied, there was a faint hint of pink on her cheeks.

They both just stood there looking at each other, both memorizing how the other looked into their minds.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, Lucy has had feelings for the Dragon Slayer for a while now. Her stubbornness only admitting defeat when they were facing Acnologia back on Tenrou Island.

While they were intently staring at each other, they were both oblivious to the evil aura that was coming from a certain white haired takeover mage. She was seething with jealousy. 'How dare she steal him away from me! You will not have him Lucy!'.

Unfortunately, Lisanna's plan only went into motion after the ill fated Grand Magic Games. Too bad for her, things weren't going to go as planned.

Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The story is my own.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Run

Chapter 2

Finally, Future Rogue and the dragons were defeated. Natsu was processing Future Rogue's final words.

"Lucy?" He was startled when the beautiful blond ran up to him and hugged him from behind. It was a tender moment between the two.

"Thank you Natsu… thank you," She said into his back.

Natsu took the opportunity to turn around and envelop her into his arms. Lucy was startled at first, completely taken aback by Natsu's sudden act of affection.

"Lucy, know that I will always protect you, I will always be with you" He started intently into her chocolate brown eyes. She was left speechless.

"Natsu…" was all she could say before he silenced her with his lips. The kiss was soft and tender at first, which turned passionate once their tongues met. Once the kiss ended, Natsu laid his forehead against her and decided that there was no time like the present to confess, he wanted enough time beating around the bush. After witnessing her future self-die, he knew he couldn't keep playing around anymore.

"Lucy, to me you are more than just nakama. You are strong, smart, beautiful both inside and out. You are weirdo, only because when I am around you, you make me feel weird inside. I never felt this before and I don't want it go away. You are everything to me and I can't lose you. Lucy, I love you". At this point, his face matched his hair. Never had he been so nervous, hell, he was surprised he was even to say all that.

Lucy was taken aback; she was stunned silent, processing what he just said. Once she processed what he said, she was elated and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Natsu, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you too, so much" Her face was burning up, and hid her face in his scarf. She was embarrassed but her own confession.

Natsu never felt such relief ever in his life. The love of his life returned his feelings. He was so happy. He kissed her again only to be abruptly interrupted by a snickering blue cat.

"They loooooooooove each other" Happy was floating around chanting, he originally wanted to teach them but couldn't help it, he was happy for his friends. Finally, those two idiots admitted to each other what everyone else new all along.

Natsu laughed why Lucy buried her head into his chest. "Yes we are Happy, yes we are"

Later that night, the guild got together at one of the very few bars that hadn't been destroyed. The guild was celebrating their victory; beer and hugs were being passed around. Everyone was in a happy and celebratory mood. Everything came to a stand still when the newly formed couple walked in hand in hand.

Mira squealed, running to them "Oh my god, does this mean what I think it mean?" she asked, all giddy and hopeful.

Natsu took the opportunity to pull a startled Lucy into his arms and kiss her. The entire guild was left in shock, jaws dropped at the sudden act of affection.

"Does that answer your questions Mira?" He smugly answered. Lucy was mortified; she was so embarrassed, not used to public acts of affections.

The guild erupted in cheers, finally those two idiots got together. The girls dragged Lucy away, much to Natsu's dismay; he didn't want to be separated from her. The guys came up to him to congratulate him.

"Lu-chan, I am so happy for you!" Levy happy exclaimed.

"It's about time you two got together, so who made the first move?" Cana asked. She was not one to shy away from asking steamy details.

"Lucy-San, I am so happy for you, you and Natsu-San make a great couple, don't they Charle?" Wendy sweetly asked, Charle simply nodded her agreement.

"Lucy, if Natsu disrespects you in any way, please let me know so I can punish him" Erza said, with such seriousness in her voice, which made Lucy shiver.

"Juvia is so happy that Lucy is no longer a love rival!" Juvia happy exclaimed.

"Thank you everyone, and Juvia I was never your love rival!" Lucy finally regained her composure and thanked everyone for their kind words.

Lisanna simply sat quietly around the group of girls, being disgusted by the scene. Natsu should have been hers. She swore to herself that Lucy would pay. She was seething inside.

Unfortunately, no one was suspecting what Lisanna was up to. She was a good actress after all.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Run

Chapter 3

As the night flew by, the party was slowly dying down. Natsu, after his brief scuffle with Gray, noticed Lucy, slumped over the bar. She seemed to be asleep. He grinned and walked over, placed a kiss on her shoulder. She stirred awake.

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty" he teased

"Well well well, isn't it my dragon" she giggled back. All of sudden, she yawned, the day's events really took it's toll on her. Natsu grabbed her hand and walked her back to their hotel. He took the opportunity to talk about their relationship.

"Luce, you have no idea how happy you have made me today, but there is something I need to tell you." Lucy stilled and looked at him in the eyes. He took the opportunity to caress her cheek with his calloused fingers.

"Dragons slayers, much like dragons, are monogamous creatures. When we find our mate, there is no one else out there. I knew you were my mate since the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago. I am such an idiot for waiting around to tell you. When I saw the Future Lucy die…" He voice began to crack. Lucy took the opportunity to silence him with a chaste kiss and wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a much-needed hug. Natsu reciprocated whole-heartedly.

"Natsu, you don't need to say more, I already know about dragon slayers and mating and what that means for us. Natsu, for the longest time, I kept thinking about that day we met in Haregon. Bora used a charm spell that worked on all the women there, including me. Then you showed up and I snapped out of it. I couldn't figure out why. When I found the library here in Crocus, I looked up charm spells with Levy. Natsu… s-soul-soul mates are immune to spells that toy with love. Natsu we're…" Now it was his turn to shut her up.

"Enough talking Luce, there is one thing I need to ask you. Lucy, I need you to think real hard about this because it will be forever. Lucy, will you be my mate?" Natsu was holding his breath.

"Natsu, I can't think of anyone else I can spend the rest of my life with. Yes, I will be your mate Natsu, yes!" She happy exclaimed.

Natsu was elated and spun her around. He was in heaven right now. He happy took her back to her hotel room. They spent the entire night expressing their love for one another; completing the mating ritual. Their lives were officially bound to one another for all of eternity now. Lucy had a mark on her neck. She and Natsu also had a mental link between the two; this link allowed them to sense the other and their emotions. The eventually fell asleep in each other arms, backing in their bliss.

Meanwhile, across town, an enraged Lisanna was looking around for a dark magic shop. She refused to accept Natsu and Lucy's relationship; it should have been her. She had to do something to break them up. She finally stumbled across a shop that what she was looking for; a potion that would allow her to control people. Little did she know that such potion and spells don't work on dragon slayers.


	4. Chapter 4

On The Run

Chapter 4.

The town of Magnolia was celebrating the return of their champions. Everyone was in a great mood, Natsu especially, he had claimed his mate a few nights ago and waking up to the love of his life made him the happiest man on the planet. He watched Lucy laugh with Levy; they were reminiscing about the ball. Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"Dammit Salamander, can you quit with the grinning, it's annoying" Gajeel teased while chewing on a nail.

"Shut it lighting rod, you would be happy too after you claimed your mate!" Natsu retorted. Gajeel was stunned, did he just hear right, Natsu claimed his mate? He pulled Natsu aside to a nearby alley, Wendy and Laxus followed suite.

"Natsu-san! Is it true, you claimed Lucy as your mate?" the little bluenette inquired.

"No way Blondie settled for you!" Laxus snorted.

"Hey! What the hell! Yes, Lucy is my mate, what's it to you!" Natsu was getting irritated by now.

Gajeel started to snicker "Gee hee! Have you guys tested each other's magic yet" This sparked the attention of the three dragon slayers.

"What are you talking about" Natsu inquired.

"Did your dragon teach you anything? When you claim you mate, not only are your souls bonded for life, you two are now able to weird each other's magic. Lucy can manipulate your fire and you can summon her spirits without your keys"

"You mean I can call out Loke to fight anytime I want?" Natsu has stars in his eyes, while the other three just rolled their eyes.

"Hey! What are you three doing here, you are missing all the fun!" Lucy surprised them all and skipped over to Natsu, he wrapped a protected arm around her and nuzzled her hair. Lucy was able to pick up a light purr emanating from her dragon's chest.

Since their night together, Lucy and Natsu have spent pretty much every day together; she loved it. She never thought she would find such happiness. All her life she had to look over her shoulder, her father never paid any attention to her, unless if it was to use her in a business deal. She was pretty much raised by the staff since her mother died. When she mustered the courage to run away, she couldn't help but be weary, in fear that her father would send some goon to bring her back. She was so glad that everything worked out. She was still a bit sad about only making amends with her father so late in their lives. Thankfully, she is no longer alone; Natsu and the guild are her family.

As the group headed to the guild, Lucy was hit with a dizzy spell. Natsu sensed her distress and rushed to her side.

"Luce, are you ok? What's wrong?" Natsu was worried

"Natsu, I am fine, I guess I am more tired than I thought." She replied.

That was enough for Natsu to pick her up and carry her home. For the last few days, he sensed something off about her. He noticed her dozing off at odd times and her scent slightly changed. He didn't mind it, he quite liked it; it smelled like them; perhaps it was a side effect of the mating ritual.

"Natsu put me down! Where are we going?" She sounded irritated.

"Relax Luce, I am taking you to my place to rest, you will be quite surprised with the changes I made to the place. I finished everything before we left for training" He was flashing his famous grin, Lucy sighed in defeat and relaxed in his arms while he carried her home, now it was no longer his home but theirs. Natsu couldn't help but be giddy.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was putting her plan in motion, she decided to spike the alcohol at the guild; this was her coup d'état to get Lucy out of her life for good. Slowly, the potion was taking effect, the mood every guild member shifted. Little by little, they would go into a catatonic state, waiting for orders.

"From now on, you will ignore Lucy, unless she comes to talk to you, if she does, you will call her weak and a slut." The guild members answered with a monotone "yes"

"Erza and Gray, you will kick Lucy out of team Natsu" She smirked evilly. The two nodded their heads, a blank look in their eyes.

"Mira and Elfman, you will attack Lucy for hurting me", her siblings nodded their agreement.

She kept going on and on giving orders to each member. She was completely oblivious to the horrified looks the exceeds were giving her. Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus were standing outside the guild and overheard everything. Laxus and Gajeel were furious; Wendy had covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you three doing out here, why don't you join in on the party" The trio were startled by the Master's inquiry; he was on his way inside the guild.

"Ji-chan, I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Laxus placed his a hand on his grandfather's shoulder.

Master looked up with an inquisitive look. The three went on to explain what was going on. They sent Happy to warn Natsu and Lucy about what is going on while the


	5. Chapter 5

On The Run

Chapter 5

Happy was flying as fast as possible to his and Natsu's house. He was crying. He couldn't believe Lisanna would do that. He noticed that she wasn't the same when she came back from Edolas. He noticed how she would look, more like glare, at Lucy. Once, he even felt a cold chill run over him by the way she was staring at Natsu and Lucy from across the bar. She changed.

When she "died", he was devastated; he never believed that someone could replace her as his mother. No one did. However, after meeting Lucy, he knew she was special. She was sweet and generous, despite her weirdness; Lucy held a special place in his heart. He saw how Natsu behaved around her, he never seen him so happy and so outgoing towards someone, nor so protective. He couldn't help it, but Lucy was more like a mother to him than Lisanna ever was. All she cared about was playing wife to a rather annoyed Natsu.

Happy finally reached home and burst through the window.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu! Luuuuuuuuuushy! Where are you guys, we are in trouble!" Natsu and Lucy walked out of their bedroom all dishevelled and groggy. They were abruptly woken up from their much-needed nap.

"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu yawned.

"Natsu, it's horrible. It's Lisanna, she drugged the guild and now she has everyone under her control. Only Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Charle, Lily and Master are normal," He sobbed. He immediately flew into Lucy's open ams.

"What? Why would she do that?" Lucy was in shock.

"Lucy, you are in danger, Lisanna wants to hurt you!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu and Lucy were in shock. They just couldn't believe it. All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. Natsu sniffed who it was and silently instructed Lucy and Happy to go into the bedroom and hide.

He went to the door and opened it, before him stood a distraught Lisanna. She looked liked she was beat up. She looked up at Natsu with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Natsu! It was horrible!" She ran into his arms. Natsu gently pushed her away. He had an emotionless look. He was waiting for what she had to say.

"Natsu, I went over to Lucy's to see how she was since we got back from Crocus and she went crazy. She… she beat me up for no reason… she did this to me" She sobbed.

Natsu was disgusted. How dare she! How dare she lie to him! He knew better, even if he wasn't with Lucy this whole time, he knew better than to be believe that she was capable of something to heinous. He was quickly brought back to reality when Lisanna tried to kiss him.

"Woah, woah there Lisanna, what the hell do you think you are doing?" it was getting pretty hard for him at this point to keep his temper in check.

"Natsu, when will you realize your true feeling towards me, I know you love me" She gave him a seductive look while he wanted to hurl. Oh, he realized his true feelings for her alright; he never wanted to see her disgusting face ever again!

"Lisanna, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going to happen between us, if you keep this up, you will only succeed in pushing me away. Anyways, you are hurt; you should head to the guild to get treatment. I will find Lucy and talk to her" He gently pushed her out the door. Once she was out of sight and couldn't detect her scent anymore he rushed to the bedroom. He spotted Lucy on the floor holding Happy to her chest, crying.

"Natsu, what happened to her? Why would she lie and do this to our family, to us" She cried. Natsu was quick to move to her side and envelop her in his arms.

"I don't know Luce, I don't know" Natsu was hurt, how could his childhood friend become so evil?

They were startled out of the thoughts when they heard the door swing open.

"Salamander! We have a major problem! Where is Bunny girl?" Gajeel was demanding.

They both re-emerged from the bedroom only to find a few guests in his living room. Standing before them were Master, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and their exceeds.

"I know, Happy told us everything and Lisanna was just here trying to spin a lie about getting beat up by Lucy" Natsu sighed heavily.

"What are we going to do? I can't go to the guild. I'll be killed" Lucy was shaking.

"Lucy, as long as I live, NOTHING will keep me from protecting you, my love, my mate. If anyone even dares to touch you, they will wish they were facing off against those dragons back in the capital again!" Natsu growled. He was not going to let anyone hurt his Lucy.

"My child, I will not let any harm come to you or anyone else in the guild. I am deeply disappointed in what Lisanna did; unfortunately, we have to play along with this ruse until we can figure out a way to fix this. I have a plan, and I need you all to listen carefully" Master began to explain what he had in mind.

In the meantime, Lisanna was giving orders to her mindless drones to attack Lucy once she enters the guild for "hurting" one of their nakama. Lisanna smirked evilly.

"No matter what you say Natsu, you will be mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

On The Run

Chapter 6

It was a lengthy meeting at Natsu's. Everyone was ready for a fight, even if it was against their own family. Right now, they were zombies, until they were cured, they were to be seen as the enemy.

Makarov needed to see the severity of the situation himself, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to figure what potion Lisanna used. Makarov has to enlist the help of his old friend, Porlyusica. He instructed Wendy and Charle to go to her and explain the situation and be on stand by for further instructions. Makarov was hell bent on saving his brats, who knew what repercussions they all faced by unknowingly drinking that blasted potion.

Makarov was heavily debating what to do with the once innocent animal soul take-over mage. He was seriously considering getting the Magic Council involved. What Lisanna did was unforgivable; she stripped everyone of their free will and she used a form of dark magic; a mind-controlling potion is highly illegal.

He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her to make her snap so badly and push her to such lengths. Of course everyone knew that she had a crush of Natsu, but everyone also knew that it was one sided; Natsu never expressed any romantic interest in her, even in their childhood. He couldn't swallow how she went from an innocent crush to an unhealthy obsession. Natsu never expressed any interest in any of the female members in the guild; he saw them all as family. All that changed when he brought the beautiful celestial mage with him all those years ago. Makarov knew that she was his mate; he knew all about dragon slayers And mating. He was an old pervert after all.

It also pained him to see both Gajeel and Laxus in such pain. It was clear as day that they both found their mates but had yet to claim them. It was heart wrenching to see them suffer for their loved ones. Levy and Mira were under Lisanna's control and until they fixed this, they needed to keep their distance from each other. Both Laxus and Master were worried about Mira; she is lethal when she goes into Satan Soul.

Once Makarov finalized the details of their plan, they all went their separate ways, they all agreed to meet up at Porlyusica's after whatever was to go down at the guild. He recommended that they stick together. Gajeel wasn't too happy bunking with Laxus. He wasn't too thrilled either. Panther Lily volunteered to play messenger for all parties; the brave exceed was the only one amongst his kin to be able to fight in battle.

Once they all parted ways, Natsu and Lucy were left with their thoughts; the silence was deafening. They were trying to process this whole series of events.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy was first to break the silence.

"Natsu, are you sure you made the right decision by choosing me as your mate?" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"What are the hell are you talking about? How could you even thing that!" Natsu stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I love you so much Natsu, but look what happened. Lisanna has lost her mind and I can't help but feel respons…" Natsu smashed his lips against hers to cut her off.

The kiss served its purpose. No only did Natsu need to feel her body pressed against his, but he needed to break that train of thought of hers. The kiss was deep and passionate; Lucy couldn't help but run her hands through his silk locks. She gasped when he began to nibble on her plump lower lip; this gave Natsu the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled one another for a while until they both needed air. Natsu then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't you ever say that ever again, do you hear me? You are the one I love, the only one I will ever love and that will never change. None of this is your fault. This is all Lisanna's fault, it's about time knows the meaning of NO!" Natsu's tone was low and serious.

"Lucy, I have said it once and I will say it again, I WILL PROTECT you with every fibre of my being, you are MINE and not one steals from a Dragon!" Natsu growled, his eyes momentarily flickered red. Lucy just nodded her agreement.

Natsu refused to allow this gloomy mood to continue one. He noticed that Happy had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball. Natsu picked up his bride and carried her into their bedroom.

Before they settled for the night, Lucy decided to summon Loke and Crux. Lucy explained to them both what was going on. Loke had a solemn look on his face; he couldn't fathom what got into Lisanna. Crux returned to the Sprit World to do some research in hopes that this can all be resolved as quickly as possible.

Loke stayed behind for a bit.

"I sensed your distress. I just can't believe it. Natsu, now that have mated with Lucy, you are able to summon us anytime you need it, even though you are not a Celestial Mage" Loke went on to explain what mating meant for Celestial Mages, much to Lucy's embarrassment.

Natsu and Loke agreed that he would take Lucy with him to the Spirit Word if her life were put in any danger at the guild tomorrow. He would take her to Porlyusica to meet up with the rest. They both ignored her protests.

Before leaving, Loke informed them that he would notify the other Spirits and the Spirit King of the situation this way they can walk freely between worlds in case they need to intervene in any way at the guild.

After bidding their adieus, Natsu and Lucy settled for the night, not before distracting themselves a bit before sleep finally claimed them.

No one knew what tomorrow held…


	7. Chapter 7

On The Run

Chapter 7

The sun was shinning brightly outside their bedroom window. Lucy was sleeping soundly, her head lying on Natsu's muscular chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around her. Suddenly, Lucy began to stir awake, this only caused Natsu to tighten his hold on her; his arms were like a vice grip.

Lucy needed to get up and wash up.

"Natsu, wake up!" She whined

"Hmm, I don't want to get out of this bed, can't we just stay here forever?" He grumbled. His grip on her was loosening.

"Natsu, I know, trust me, I don't want to leave either, but we have to do this, not only for our friends, but also for us" She sighed.

Natsu sighed in defeat. Just as she was about to get up from the bed, he lunged at her and pinned her on her back. He figured that they both needed to have a little fun before all hell broke loose. Lucy seemed to need this as well; she happily sighed when he kissed his mark on her neck.

It was a long morning for them couple. After showering and having breakfast, they headed to the guild. Lucy had a light breakfast, not really able to stomach anything. This whole ordeal was making her nauseous. Natsu was running the plan by Happy and Lucy. Neither of them really wanted to see their guild members right now. Yes, they were family, but right now, they weren't themselves and they were bracing themselves for the worst.

Once they reached the guild doors, they heard what sounded like a party. Natsu raised his eyebrow, not knowing what to think about that, then again, he had to brace himself for anything. Before pushing the doors open. He looked to Lucy one more time, quickly pulling her to him and planted a heated kiss on her lips.

"Whatever happens in there, just know that I love you" Natsu whispered

"I love you too Natsu" She whispered back.

All three took deep breaths and Natsu finally pushed the doors open.

Once inside, the guild members stopped the party and they all stared at the two; there was a dead silence.

Makarov was silently observing from the 2nd floor.

The silence was finally broken when Lisanna came running to Natsu.

"Natsu! You finally found that bitch! Finally we can have justice for what she did to me!" She cheerfully stated. She wrapped her arms around him, only for him to step out of her grasp.

"Natsu! That is now how you treat your girlfriend!" Erza glared at him.

Natsu stared at her quizzically; he figured that she spun more lies.

"For the last time, Lisanna and I are NOT together. WE WILL NEVER BE!" He yelled. He was about to snap. Lisanna just glared daggers at her. She raised her hand and quickly dropped it.

While he was being distracted, he failed to notice Mira, in her Satan Soul, lunging for Lucy. By the time he turned around, she was pinned against the wall; Mira had her claws wrapped around her neck and she was squeezing, hard.

As he was about to run to Lucy's aid, Elfman was holding him back. Natsu was struggling to break free. His eyes widened when he saw Erza walking towards Lucy. She pulled out her sword and pressed it against her neck.

Lisanna came up to him and brushed her finger along his cheek.

"Natsuuuu, why her? Why don't you love me? After everything I did for you?" She purred. Natsu struggled to break free, he was beyond furious.

"Lisanna, I am fed up with this sick and twisted fantasy you concocted in your demented mind! I never loved you, and after what you did, I will NEVER forgive you! You make me sick!" Natsu snarled. Lisanna was taken aback by his words and his tone.

Her face contorted and she smirked evilly.

"KILL HER!" She yelled.

"LUCY!" he roared. He'll be damned if he looses her now.

Natsu was enraged. He burst into flames and he set Lucy on fire, knowing that she is now immune to his fire. This allowed Mira to loosen her grip and both she and Erza had to step back.

Loke suddenly appeared. Natsu ran to Lucy, making sure she was ok. As the other guild members prepared to attack, Natsu created a wall of fire, giving them enough time to escape. Loke brought them both to the Spirit World.

Once they were given the proper clothing to be able to survive in his world, Loke brought them to meet with the other Spirits and the Spirit King.

Upon arrival, they were surprised to see Sabertooth members Yukino, Sting and Rogue.

Yukino quickly ran to Lucy and hugged her.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Yukino was worried.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino, what are you doing here?" Natsu couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Natsu-san, we heard what happed from Libra and we came to offer our assistance" Sting answered.

"Natsu, we are sorry for what you and your mate are going through," Rogue added.

Lector and Frosh were consoling Happy.

"I decided to have all 12 Zodiac Spirits assist with this situation, so I requested Yukino's presence and well, her friends wouldn't let her come alone" the Spirit King intervened.

Their reunion was cut short when they heard a shriek.

"Lucy!" Yukino yelled, Lucy had collapsed and was unconscious.

Natsu quickly ran to her side trying to coax her to wake up. Virgo intervened and inspected her. Virgo picked up something strange.

"Natsu-san, how long has Lucy been feeling like this?" Virgo inquired.

"What? Feeling like what? What is wrong with Lucy?" Natsu was frantic

"Answer me! Has she been feeling tired all of a sudden, nauseous?" Virgo was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but that's because of all the stress she's been going through" Natsu has no idea what Virgo was getting at.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-sama is pregnant!" Virgo stated.

All three dragon slayers and Yukino's jaws dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

On The Run

Chapter 8

Makarov saw everything that went on in the guild. He saw how Lisanna behaved when seeing Natsu, Lucy and Happy walk into the guild. He saw how everyone's mood shifted. He saw how Mira attacked Lucy and how Elfman detained a helpless Natsu. He saw how Lisanna tried to break them both.

Once they escaped, everyone reverted back to their usual selves, completely not remembering the events that transpired just moments ago.

He was utterly disgusted. On the upside, he was able to get more information on the potion Lisanna used on his brats. The behavioural pattern gave him helpful clues. He noted everything down and gave his notes to Panther Lily. Lily and Makarov exchanged knowing looks before the exceed flew away.

Makarov made sure no one saw him. He was playing the fool. He needed to be inside man in this operation otherwise, he would never get his kids back.

Makarov reflected on what had happened to the once sweet and innocent Lisanna. Before her "death", she was cheerful and loving. When it came to a certain dragon slayer though, things were always a bit strange. She would come off needy at times. When they were kids, he overhead her asking Natsu if he would search for her if she ever disappeared. Who asks that?

Lisanna always wanted a family. Sure the one she had was amazing, but she missed her parents. She vowed to herself that when she became a mum, she would make sure her family would happy. When Natsu came to the guild that day with Happy's egg, something snapped inside and automatically saw Natsu as her provider and Happy as her baby.

Natsu never knew what to say to her. He would blush of course, only because he felt embarrassed and didn't know how to turn her down. That was a problem many had at the guild; it was always difficult to turn her down for anything. She always had a way of getting her what she wanted, most of the times. She was the youngest member at the time, and she was still seen as the baby of the bunch.

Makarov had a hunch that something happened to her in Edolas, otherwise, he believed she wouldn't have become what she was now. He had no idea that her time there only fuelled her obsession.

Lisanna experienced quite the culture shock when she woke up in Edolas. Once she found the "guild" she was surprised to learn that her counterpart has died. The members were ecstatic to see that "their Lisanna" was back.

She liked it more there; the members were more doting. She noticed how the members were quite the opposite of their Earthland counterparts.

When she met the Edolas Natsu, her heart stopped. She fell even more madly in love with him. She was charmed by his personality. He was much sweeter, smarter and she found his shyness adorable. When she learnt of his relationship with Lucy Ashley, she was crushed. She grew jealous and inwardly hated her for "stealing what was hers". She would get sick to her stomach when she would catch them innocently holding hands under the table. One night, when leaving the guild, she saw them making out in his car. He looked so dominating by the way she was kissing Lucy. For a moment she imagined that it was her being kissed like that by him. Her heart shattered when she was brought back to reality. At that moment, she vowed that if she ever got back to her real home, Natsu would be hers.

When she was returned to her real home, she was ecstatic to be reunited with her real family. She was relieved to be back with Natsu. When she learned of Lucy and how everyone loved her, she couldn't help but take a dislike to her. She was supposed to be the star of Fairy Tail, not Lucy! She always held up the friendly façade though. She didn't really think much of the blond bombshell. From what she gathered, Natsu was still single and Lucy never really expressed any interest in him. So according to her, he was free game.

Boy was she wrong!

When he finally mustered the courage to turn her down, at the Grand Magic Games to add insult to injury, she was mortified. She was publicly humiliated and embarrassed. She couldn't believe he did that. How could he be so thoughtless?

When she noticed the tender moment between him and Lucy, she vowed revenge. She was supposed to be the one with the faire tale ending. She was supposed to be the princess and he was supposed to be her knight in shinning armour. In her mind, she was the burned lover in this mess.

She blamed Lucy for this. She made herself believe that Lucy was the one who tricked Natsu loving her. That Lucy used some sort of spell on the guild. Lisanna would make up anything in her head to convince herself that what she was doing was for the good of the guild.

In her head, she had to rescue him and the guild from Lucy's "treachery".

Makarov had no idea what went on in her mind or what went on in Edolas. He believed that she was blinded by love. He thought to himself though, did she really love Natsu? Did she know what love meant?

He believed that she didn't. Otherwise, she would want him to be happy with the one he chose. She would have learned to move on and meet the true love of her life. If she knew about love, she wouldn't have done this to the guild.

He still debated on whether involving the Magic Council. He couldn't forgive her actions, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't try to rescue her from her madness.

Once locked up his office, he left through his secret passage, heading into the forest.

No one even knew he was at the guild that day.

On his way to the medicine woman's home, he finally decided on consulting with the Council.


	9. Chapter 9

On The Run

Chapter 9

To say that everyone in that room was shocked beyond belief was an understatement.

"Virgo… did you just say that Lucy is p-p-preg-PREGANT?" Natsu stuttered.

Before Virgo could answer, Lucy intervened; no one noticed that she had woken up.

"I'm pregnant?" Lucy had tears streaming down her face. She was trembling.

Natsu quickly rushed over to her to comfort her.

"Shhh, Luce, it's ok. I can't believe it either." Natsu was consoling her, rubbing her back. Natsu was trying to wrap his mind about becoming a father.

"Natsu, what are we going to go? Look at the mess we are in" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry, we are a team alright, sure it's not the right time, but I am not mad about it. I couldn't be more thrilled about you carrying our child. Think of this like this, this child is the light at the end of this dark tunnel. I promise you that we will get through this together!" Natsu held conviction in his voice.

"And we will all help you!" Sting interrupted, with a grin on his face. Behind stood Rogue and Yukino who both nodded their agreement.

"Lucy, we will make sure that you and your baby are kept safe," The Spirit King promised.

Natsu and Lucy were overwhelmed by all the support they had. They were grateful for all the friends they had during this whole ordeal.

Back in the forest, Makarov and his team were waiting patiently for Natsu and Lucy.

Makarov went on to tell the medicine woman and the dragon slayers what transpired at the guild that morning.

"Damn, it's worse than we thought" Gajeel solemnly said.

"Relax my son, there is away out this, but it won't be easy" Makarov received curious looks from everyone.

At that moment, a bright light blinded them all. Once the light faded, they were met with Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Sting, Rogue and Yukino.

They were not expecting so many people.

"What is going on?" Wendy intervened.

Lucy went on to explain that Sabertooth is lending their help with this situation; the Spirit King has all hands on deck. Loke went on to say that Crux would be arriving shorty to help with the cure.

While they were working out the technicalities, Natsu decided to interrupt, everyone deserved to know the change of events.

"Everyone, there is something Lucy and I need to share with you. We're expecting!" Natsu smiled.

The expecting couple were met with silence.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san is pregnant?" Wendy blushed.

Makarov's face was unreadable. Everyone was nervous. Suddenly a grin so wide broke out.

"Ha ha ha ha! I am so happy to see little rug rats running again! Congratulations!" Natsu and Lucy let out sighs of relief at Master's approval.

"Who knew you had it in you flame brain?" Gajeel patted him on the back. Laxus nodded his approval.

"Although, this does change things. Given the severity of the situation, we need to make arrangements to assure both your safety" Makarov's tone took a stern one.

"He's right" Laxus said

"I am sorry my child but Lucy needs to be kept safe and Natsu, you are the only one best suited for her protection" Makarov went on

"Well yeah, she is my mate!" Natsu scoffed, he already knew what Makarov was saying.

"That is why it pains me to do this, I need to send you into hiding. You are both in danger. If Lisanna finds out about this, there is no telling what she will do. We don't know to what lengths she will go" Makarov went on.

Natsu reluctantly agreed, he wanted to stay and fight, but he knew that his priority is to protect Lucy and their unborn child.

Makarov made arrangements with Sting to protect the couple. Makarov had a safe house that no one knew about near the Sabertooth guild. He gave Lucy and Natsu money to tie them over until it was safe to come back. Much to his chagrin, he had to remove their guild marks. He also explained how they needed to keep a low profile and avoid going in to the city or any towns in fear of getting recognized.

"Keep this safe, this will be the only way we can keep in touch. Don't worry, no one can trace the calls" Laxus gave Natsu a communication lacrima.

Natsu was grateful for the help. Makarov also instructed Wendy and Charle to accompany them. This way Wendy can help with any complications Lucy might experience with her pregnancy.

Once they shared their bittersweet goodbyes, Natsu and his team were on their way.

"Please be safe" Makarov looked up in the sky.

The trek to the safe house only lasted about two days. The dragon slayers took the opportunity to talk about security measures while Yukino and Wendy were trying to lift Lucy's spirits. She had been down since leaving. She really didn't want to leave everyone behind but she had no choice. Inwardly, she promised she would do whatever it took to protect her child. She absentmindedly rubbed her abdomen.

Once they arrived to their secret location, they were baffled to see that there was no house. Sting chanted something and house appeared.

"Makarov told me that the house is shrouded by a protection spell. No one can see it, but once inside, you can see everything. No one is the wiser!" Sting explained.

The all walked in, they were surprised by what they saw, the house was furnished, the kitchen cupboards were stocked with food; it's as if Makarov took arrangements to stock up the house before they got there.

Natsu found a letter on the dinning table and went on to read it. Makarov requested that Loke have one of the spirits to stock up the place with the necessities. The letter went on to explain that there was a safe hidden in the fireplace. Inside they found an emergency stash of money and other necessities.

They all decided to look around the house. They walked up the stairs to find their bedrooms. Wendy and Charle found theirs, while Natsu, Lucy and Happy went to look for theirs. The bedrooms were furnished and the dressers were full of clothes.

Virgo even set up the baby's room. Natsu and Lucy were in awe by how well the room was decorated. Everything from the crib to the change table was set up, there were stuffed animals in the corner and the walks were decorated with stars.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and nuzzled her hair. Lucy leaned in to the welcoming heat his body was emanating.

"I can sense your stress, relax, everything will be ok" Natsu whispered. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

They decided to meet up with the others downstairs. Lucy offered to cook something up for them.

They had a lovely time, they exchanged stories and they laughed. They all enjoyed Lucy's cooking.

Once the evening was over, the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers and Yukino bit their farewells.

Sting, Rogue and Yukino promised to visit them daily to make sure that they were holding up well.

Once they finished washing the dishes they all headed upstairs to clean up. Wendy and Charle headed to their room. Happy went with them; he wanted to give Natsu and Lucy some privacy. After what transpired, the couple needed to spend some alone time together.

Natsu and Lucy retired to their bedroom, once in bed; Natsu pulled Lucy to him and wrapped his arms around her. Her scent always calmed him. Now that he figured out why her sent changed, he basked in it. Her new scent was that of their child.

"You know what?" He absentmindedly said

"What?" She looked up to him.

"Despite everything that is happened, I am happy" Natsu went to explain that he was looking forward to being a father.

Lucy agreed with him. She was looking forward to this new life. She just hoped that they could go back to Fairy Tail soon.


	10. Chapter 10

On The Run

Chapter 10

While Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charle were getting accustomed to their new surroundings, Makarov and his team were scrambling on finding a cure and fast.

According to Lily's undercover stealth work, Lisanna was furious that they escaped. She sent Grey, Juvia and Erza to search for them and to bring them back for their punishment.

No one ever wondered where the guild master was, not even Lisanna noticed that he was missing. She was so absorbed into her own little plan of revenge.

She was leaning over the bar, her sister mindlessly wiping down the counter. Lisanna grew irritated and slapped her.

"Mira! You are doing a sloppy job keeping this bar clean! Work harder!" She shouted.

Lisanna was very abusive towards the guild members, especially to her sister. She was bitter that Mira always talked about how Lucy and Natsu would make a cute couple. Lisanna was angry; Mira should have been on her side! She held bitterness over everyone. She hated how people would always say how wonderful Lucy was and how she was so pretty and strong. She hated how people would comment how much of a great team Lucy and Natsu were. She was annoyed by how Natsu would always follow her around like a lovesick puppy. It should have been her. People should have been praising her, encouraging her to be with him, not some blond bimbo.

As she got off her stool, she was suddenly hit with a migraine; she keeled over. No one bothered to come to her aid and that irritated her. One of the drawbacks of her mind-control potion; they won't move unless she tells them too. How annoying, they couldn't even dote on her even when under her control. She irritably gathered herself and stormed out.

She decided to go home and rest for the day. Once she was gone, the guild seemed to go back to normal. They behaved as usual; unfortunately they didn't remember a single thing. Cana sat with Macao and Wakaba drinking, Elman was shouting "Man" every so often and Bickslow was playing with his babies.

Mira absentmindedly rubbed her cheek, wonder how she got that red bruise.

Lily noticed this and immediately flew to tell the others. This was intriguing indeed.

Once he reached their hideout, Makarov, Polyusica and Crux found this news very intriguing.

Crux immediately researched the possibilities and quickly came up with something.

"It seems that the potion only works on its victims when the perpetrator is in close proximity of them, once far enough, the victim reverts back to normal. They behave as usual but subconsciously are still following orders, without realizing it. When the caster is close by though, they revert back to being mindless drones" Crux explained.

"So basically, Erza, Gray and Juvia are out there looking for Natsu and Lucy and don't know what for" Gajeel pondered

"They probably think that they are just retrieving them only to bring them back home" Laxus went on.

"Crux, I need you to look into a cure and fast! We can't let Erza near them, especially in Lucy's condition" Makarov stressed.

"I need to head over to the Magic Council, Laxus, I need you with me since we can use your lighting to transport us there. The rest of you STAY HERE! Once we are gone, put up the protection spell, Laxus's lightning will surely draw attention and you need you be kept out of sight" Makarov and Laxus transported away.

Gajeel turned around and snarled at the medicine woman to work fast, she just glared at him and reminded him that he was in no position to give order.

As Lisanna was walking home, she noticed a strange flash in the sky, then it dawned on her that the other dragon slayers and Makarov haven't been at the guild since they got back from the games. What she saw was Laxus's thunder! She realized that they weren't there the day she used the potion on the guild members. They probably knew what she did and kept their distance.

She clenched her fists "No one is going to get in my way!"

She immediately hurried back to the guild to form a search party for the other missing members. They most likely are aware of what she has done and they need to be dealt with.


	11. Chapter 11

On The Run

Chapter 11

Panther Lily was continuing his reconnaissance work at the guild. He was perched up high by the ceiling window and ironically, he was as quiet as a mouse. He was about to fly out the window when all of a sudden he heard a boom and the mood shifted once again. He hid behind a beam and turned on his mini recording lacrima.

He saw an anxious Lisanna storm into the guild, all out of breath.

"WHERE ARE LAXUS, GAJEEL, WENDY AND MASTER?" She bellowed.

"Master is still in the Capitol. He left the same day we arrived, he probably took Laxus with him" Mira replied, she had a blank look in her eyes.

Lisanna was sceptic. All of a sudden an idea dawned on her.

"Levy! Come here" The bookworm scurried over and looked up at the traitor.

"Yes, Lisanna?" she replied

"I need you to go fetch Gajeel for me, do whatever it takes to bring him here, do you understand?" Lisanna had no boundaries. Her honour was gone when she sold her soul to the devil.

Levy just nodded and left the guild.

Lisanna then turned to her sister, she knew that Mira had a thing for Laxus and she thought it was time to exploit that.

"Oh Mira-nee! Come here my sweet sister," She cooed.

"I think it's time for you work your charm on your boyfriend" she smirked. Lisanna failed to see the tear that ran down her sister's face and she walked away.

Panther Lily was mortified by what he just witnessed. Lisanna sunk to a new low. He flew out of the guild and headed towards their secret location at max speed. He had to warn everyone of this new development.

Once Panther Lily reached the hideout, he set off the alarms.

"We need to move now!" He panted.

"What do you mean Lily?" Gajeel questioned.

"Lisanna has realized that you and the others haven't been to the guild since we got back from Crocus. She has sent Levy to lure you back to the guild and she sent Mira to do the same with Laxus" Lily explained what transpired at the guild.

Gajeel's face paled. When he turned around he noticed that Porlyusica had already packed all the necessities and was ready with Crux to leave. Thankfully, Gajeel had his duffle bag ready. Suddenly, he had everyone stay still. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Gajeel? Gajeel? Where are you?" Levy was calling him.

"Dammit Shrimp!" He muttered under his breath. He told Lily to stay with Crux and the medicine woman, he had an idea.

He decided to step out of he the shadows and made his presence known to her.

"Oi Shrimp!" He hollered

"Gajeel, where have you been? I was worried" She ran to him and uncharacteristically wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I haven't seen you since we got back." She looked up to him with doe eyes and with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I've been training, did you miss me?" He smirked

"Why don't we go back to the guild and I will show you how much I missed you" She grabbed his had and tried to lead him back to town.

"I am not done with my training, I will catch up with you later though" He tried to pull away.

"Gajeel, I really didn't want to do this" Levy sighed.

"I know" was all he said before she used her solid script to attack him.

He successfully dodged all her attacks, he really didn't want to hurt her and it pained him to see her like this.

"Shrimp, you have to snap out of this!" He yelled

"Snap out of what Gajeel?" She responded

In the meantime, Polyusica and Crux were finishing up the final touches of their prototype cure. They figured that this would be an opportune time to try it out.

Lily didn't like the idea of using Levy as a test subject but they had no choice.

He look out the window to see Gajeel dodging her attacks, hopefully he can tire her out soon.

Gajeel tried to punch holes in the ground with his club arm to trap her in a ditch. He was doing anything to keep from actually hitting her.

Panther Lily was ready to intervene, he was in his humanoid form. Polyusica loaded the syringe and handed it to him. All three prayed that this worked.

Panther Lily showed up behind an unsuspecting Levy, he stabbed in the shoulder with the syringe. She passed out but luckily he caught her.

Gajeel rushed over to them.

"What happened?" He asked

"Polyusica had me inject her with this, hopefully, this will rid her system of the potion" Lily explained.

Gajeel took her in his arms and carried back inside the house where Polyusica and Crux were waiting to run some tests. After a while, she stirred away and looked up at a worried Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Are you ok? I am so sorry! I had no control!" She cried in his arms. She felt awful for what she was forced to do. She was so angry with Lisanna for her betrayal.

Polyusica ran more tests and concluded that she was in the clear. They were all relieved. They needed to relay this information to Master and see what they should do next.

Loke appeared before them and decided he would be the one to relay the message to Natsu and his team. Gajeel pulled out the communication lacrima Laxus left him with.

Since the Spirit King gave them permission to move freely between worlds, Lucy's magic wasn't been used, which was a relief for all of them.

Loke materialized in the middle of a living room only to be startled by the sound of a shriek

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu growled. He was in a compromising position on the couch, Lucy was right under him, her lips swollen, her hair a mess and her face was as red as tomato.


	12. Chapter 12

On The Run

Chapter 12

Charm spells are quite complex, no not the potion ones but the actual spells. They are quite powerful and not easy to break, but there is a way: when one soul recognizes the other. When soul mates meet, then they become immune to any kind of spell or potion that tries to manipulate matters of the heart.

Dragon slayers were raised and trained by powerful creatures and were taught rare and unique magic to their kind. Like dragons, they are strong and power mages. They are fierce and loyal and cannot be manipulated.

That is the case of Natsu and Lucy. When Lucy saw Natsu that day in Haregon, she was the only one who snapped out of the charm spell. Lucy and Natsu are soul mates.

It also explains how Natsu is way to overprotective of her. The Grand Magic Games proved that.

Lisanna failed to see that her plan had flaws. She began to panic when Levy didn't come back. Her plan was slowly beginning to unravel. She needed to think and fast. Should she just abandon the operation and run? Eventually, Master and Laxus will come back and that will be an ugly scene.

Even though she sent her sister after him, she has come to realize that it will be futile. Laxus is strong and can't be contained. He can turn into lightning for crying out loud.

Lisanna decided to leave for the night and go back home. She needed to think of a plan B, maybe she should pack, just in case.

Natsu was fuming, since moving to this temporary home, he barely had alone time with Lucy. Wendy had gone to Sabertooth with Happy and Charle to read up on pregnancies and any risks that come along with carrying a potential dragon slayer.

He and Lucy couldn't really do anything with a kid around, let alone two cats, so once they were out the door, he jumped her. He was a man with needs after all.

Right when it was getting hot and heavy, that stupid lion had to come and ruin the mood. Natsu was irritated, among other things.

"Really Loke? Really? Couldn't you have given us a bit more warning? We were OBVIOUSLY busy!" Natsu was aggravated.

"Natsu be nice!" Lucy scolded him.

She wasn't thrilled about the interruption either. Her hormones were all over the place, but she knew better. Loke wouldn't interrupt with good reason.

"I'm sorry, but this is important" He was embarrassed to say the least. He wasn't expecting to catch them in the act.

"It's alright Loke, so tell us, what brings you here" Lucy questioned

"Lisanna sent Erza, Gray and Juvia after you. She also knows that Wendy, Laxus Gajeel and Master haven't been to the guild since the beginning of this whole ordeal" Loke was stern.

Lucy and Natsu froze; Lisanna knew. Lucy began to tremble. Natsu noticed right away and tried to calm her down. Stress, especially this kind of stress, was not good for her or their baby.

Loke noticed the tension

"I do have good news though. Polyusica found a cure and Gajeel and Lily used it on Levy" he said.

"What?" Natsu said

"Lisanna sent Levy to get Gajeel. The girl has no honour. She is using their feelings to her advantage. Thankfully, Gajeel and Lily were able to overpower her. She is ok now. She also remembers everything," Loke explained

"Well at least we have a cure for this mess" Lucy tried to brighten the mood

"Master went with Laxus to the Magic Counsel" Loke finished

The mood shifted. They knew what this meant. Master wouldn't have gone to the Counsel if matters weren't dire. Despite what they are being put through, Lucy pitied Lisanna. She will never forgive her for what she did, not anytime soon at least, but she still felt bad.

Natsu on the other hand, had no pity. Lisanna tried to hurt his mate, his PREGNANT mate! Thankfully, the baby is doing ok, but no one hurts his mate and gets away with it. Yes, he valued his nakama but Lisanna proved that she is no longer one of them. She tried to mess up his relationship with Lucy and used dark magic against the guild.

What once was his childhood friend was now his enemy and he will never forgive her for her treachery.

All three were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard noises outside. Natsu took a whiff and right away figured out who was lurking outside. Lucy began to panic and Loke was on high alert. Natsu motioned them to keep quiet.

He quietly went to the window and his suspicions were correct: outside, walking around aimlessly were Gray, Erza and Juvia.

Good thing their house was invisible thanks to the protection spell.

They are safe … for now.


	13. Chapter 13

On The Run

Chapter 13

Sting, Yukino, Wendy and the exceeds were heading towards the house. They had books and groceries with them; they wanted to have a picnic with Natsu and Lucy. Suddenly the dragon slayers stopped in their tracks.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Yukino had no idea what was going on.

"I smell Fairy Tail mages, they are close by" Sting was on high alert.

He motioned Wendy, Charle and Happy to hide until the coast was clear. Sting had an idea, which made Yukino uneasy. Once Wendy and the others were safely hidden, they began to head towards the clearing.

Erza, Gray and Juvia were startled; they weren't expecting to run into Sabertooth members in the middle of the woods.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here, so far from home?" Sting spoke up with a smile. Yukino stood next to him, blushing.

"Hello Sting, what a pleasant surprise" Erza was diplomatic as usual.

"We are looking for Flame-Brain and Lucy. Some things have happened back home and we need to retrieve them" Gray spoke

"Oh what did Natsu-san do this time? Did he burn down an entire town?" Sting laughed.

"Not exactly, we are worried about them though, you haven't seem them perchance, have you?" Erza walked closer to them.

"No we haven't spoken to anyone from your guild since the Grand Magic Games" Yukino spoke up, she was nervous; she wasn't very good at lying.

"Yukino, are you alright? You look flustered" Erza was eyeing her up and down. She was growing suspicious.

"Y-yes, I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" She grabbed Sting's arm. Suddenly, they were all startled by a screech.

"Yukino! What is in Yukino's hands?" Juvia exclaimed. They all looked at the contents in Yukino hands. Sting then decided to speak up.

"They are pregnancy books. Yukino and I are expecting and we decided to come out here for some peace and quiet to read and eat. He he, it can get pretty rowdy at the guild, you know how it is" Sting was casually speaking, he draped an arm over her shoulders; meanwhile, Yukino was ready to die of embarrassment at any moment.

"Is this true?" Erza inquired.

"Y-yes. We aren't ready for people to know since it's still soon" Yukino covered.

"Well congratulations you two! Good luck Yukino, carrying a possible dragon slayer can't be easy" Gray joked.

"Juvia thinks that we should give them privacy and continue on our search" Juvia spoke up.

Once they exchanged their farewell, Sting was on the lookout; making sure that the search party was out of sight. Yukino was holding her breath.

Once it was safe, he signalled Wendy and the exceeds to come out of this hiding place. That's when Yukino snapped. She began hitting Sting repeatedly.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Sting was irritated

"Really? Sting? Couldn't you have thought of something else instead of my carrying you child?" Yukino was embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh come on Yukino, it's not a secret that you have a crush on our guild master" Lector decided to chime in, which made both Sting and Yukino blush.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy teased.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, behind them stood an amused Natsu.

"If you are done with your jibber jabber, it would be great if you all came inside, I am hungry and we have things to talk about" Natsu spoke up.

Once they all headed inside, they were greeted by Loke and Lucy. Sting handed the groceries over to Lucy. She, Yukino and Wendy headed to the kitchen to start on lunch. They opted to eat indoors to be on the safe side.

Once lunch was ready they all settled down around the dinning table and began to eat.

"So Loke, what are you doing here?" Yukino started the conversion.

"I came over to let you all know about a new development. Polyusica has created a cure for the guild's problem."

"That's great!" Sting chimed in

"No exactly. It seems that Lisanna has caught on that Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and Master weren't affected by the potion and that neither of them have been to the guild since this all started"

"Shit!" was all Sting could say before Yukino smacked him upside the head

"There is a child in the room!" Yukino scolded. Sting sheepishly apologized to Wendy.

"It's alright Sting-san," she politely said. Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu exchanged amusing and knowing looks.

The group went on to talk about various things to lighten up the mood. It was night time when they all parted ways. After putting away the clean dishes, Natsu and Lucy headed to their bedroom. Wendy had retired to her bedroom earlier in the evening.

After their shower, they both curled up in bed and Lucy decided to pull up one of the pregnancy books Yukino and Wendy brought over. Natsu pulled her into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder while she read. He rubbed her tummy from time to time, taking in the warmth it was emanating. Natsu already knew that their child was going to inherit his dragon slayer magic. He couldn't help but beam with pride.

"So do you think we will have boy or a girl?" Lucy broke his train of thought.

"I think we are having a girl"

"What makes you think that?" Lucy inquired

"Well, it's something about your scent, well the baby's scent really, I can't really pinpoint it, but something tells me we are going to have a girl" Natsu couldn't keep from smiling.

"I think she will have your magic" Lucy chimed in

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I have been having weird cravings lately, like I want to eat spicy food all the time and lately, I have been wanting to eat fire" Lucy was absentmindedly playing with the mate mark on her neck. Her book was completely forgotten.

"Do you want to try?" Natsu was now intrigued by her admission.

"What?"

"Do you want to try eating fire? We can try with mine. My fire won't hurt you" Natsu really wanted to try this theory out.

"Um, sure" Lucy was nervous.

He created a flame in the palm of his hand and instructed Lucy to try to inhale it, as if she were eating spaghetti. She has hesitant at first but her cravings got the best of her so she went ahead and leaned in and inhaled the fire. She then sat back up and thought about what she did. Natsu was getting nervous. He really hoped that she liked it.

"Well?" Natsu was fidgeting

"That was … absolutely delicious!" Lucy was smiling from ear to ear, much to Natsu's relief. He couldn't help by beam with pride.

He immediately pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. She reciprocated. It soon turned into a heated make out session, which eventually led to something else.

Elsewhere, Master and Laxus were meeting with the Magic Council. They were all debating on what actions to take against Lisanna's treachery. Using dark magic was a serious offence.


	14. Chapter 14

On The Run

Chapter 14

Makarov and Laxus had a lengthy meeting with the Magic Council. The final conclusion was that Lisanna was now deemed a dark mage and a warrant was out for her arrest. Makarov already assumed that would happen but it still pained him nonetheless.

Lisanna was raised in the guild; everyone once loved her. It was sad to see how things developed over the years. Yes, what she did was unforgivable, he was furious with her and he too was not going to forgive her, at least not so easily and not anytime soon. However, he was more worried about the aftermath, what would happen to the others, especially Mira and Elfman. They mourned her "death" and everyone rejoiced when she returned. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna only had each other prior to joining the guild.

She was always disillusioned though. She always had this unhealthy imagination, especially when it came to romance. She always came on to strong when it came to her fantasies and to Natsu. No one dared set her straight, in fear of a tantrum; she knew how to throw one back then. Makarov blamed himself, he was the parent figure, and not only for her but also for everyone else. He should have been more attentive. She obviously needed psychological help. Had he taken that initiative maybe all this could have been prevented? At least she would get help now; he managed to convince the Council to have a psychologist see her once she has been detained on a weekly basis.

Laxus and Makarov teleported in front of Polyuscia's home in the forest and walked in. They found Gajeel, Lily, Levy and the medicine woman herself sitting around her dining table about to sit down for dinner. When they walked in, she huffed in annoyance before getting two more dinner plates.

"So how did it go with the Council, old man?" Gajeel inquired.

"Lisanna is now labelled a dark mage and there is a warrant out for her arrest. I expect Lahar, Doranbolt and their men to be here in a few days to arrest her" Master sighed.

"Such a terrible turn of events. To be honest, Lisanna should be locked away for a long time. What she did to us and especially to Lu-chan is unforgivable" Levy chimed in.

"We are all at fault here" Laxus interrupted. Everyone around the table, with the exception of Makarov, gave him an incredulous look.

"Lisanna always had an obsessive behaviour. Her interest in Natsu was unhealthy from the get-go. Don't tell me you didn't noticed this Levy, even when we were kids?" Laxus went on. Levy lowered her head.

"We should have set her strait back then. She always got her way; she was never given any boundaries. She never learned the word "NO". This all could have been avoided if we did something back then" Laxus finished.

"You are right Laxus, but at the end of the day. She shouldn't have used us like that. Do you know that she used her own sister, Mira, to lure you into a trap? For all we know, she is waiting for you at your house. She is using her sister's feelings for you against you. Lisanna has lost her soul!" Levy admonished. She was going to give Lisanna a break in this.

There was a dead silence after that. The only noise that could be heard was of food being chewed and utensils meeting dishes.

"So, I was thinking of formulating the cure into a gas substance this way we can smoke the guild. It would be the fastest way to cure everyone at once" Polyusica decided it break the silence.

"That is a great idea, how long do you think it'll be ready?" Makarov inquired.

"It should be ready in about a day or two"

"In the meantime, we need to do something about Mira. Laxus, do you think you can detain her?" Makarov turned to his grandson. Laxus simply nodded.

"I will give you a syringe with the cure this way you can inject her with it" Polyusica went to prepare the substance for the Lightning dragon slayer.

"Gajeel, I would like for you to go with him in case he will need back up. Lily I would like for you to stay here with Levy." Makarov ended the conversation and decided to retire for the night.

Elsewhere, Lisanna had already figured out that Levy wasn't coming back, "they got to her," she thought to herself. She should have thought things through. She should have used a different, more powerful potion or even looked into a spell. She kept mulling over the "what ifs" while she packed. She was preparing to flee the town and work on her revenge on her own. She wasn't going to let this go. She figured that her time was coming to close at the guild. She pretty much deduced that Master was already informed of what she did.

She decided to give one last order before leaving. She headed back to the guild, knowing that everyone was still there, she instructed the members to never leave the guild unless she tells them to.

She walked through those doors and noticed that Erza, Gray and Juvia were back, albeit empty handed.

"If the Magic Council or Master, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy or Levy come through here, KILL THEM! Fight to the death!" Lisanna yelled out.

She then turned on her heals and disappeared into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

On The Run

Chapter 15

The walk to Laxus' home was quiet. He and Gajeel didn't talk much and the tension was very thick. Both didn't want to acknowledge the elephant in the room: Mira.

"Do you think we can take Mira easily?" Gajeel decided to speak up.

"I don't know. I mean I know we can but I don't want to hurt her".

"I know what you mean, I wasn't easy fighting against Shrimp. I didn't want to hurt her, not again."

They both decided to continue their walk in silence after that.

Once reaching his cottage, they noticed the light on. Laxus motioned Gajeel to wait outside until he gave the signal. Gajeel reluctantly agreed and watched Laxus head inside.

Laxus took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. He heard faint music coming from is bedroom. He had an idea of what was going on. Normally, he would be ecstatic but given the circumstances, he dragged his feet and braced himself for a fight.

He slowly opened the door and almost had a nosebleed; Mira was lying on his bed, naked. She had this seductive smirk on her face.

"Well, it's about time you showed up Laxus, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting" She purred

"We both know that you aren't just a lady Mira" Laxus smirked. He figured to play her game, in hopes of making this a lot easier, he really didn't want to fight her.

He took off his coat and his soon shirt followed. Mira's heart was beating fast with anticipation. He crawled towards her on the bed with cat like stealth. Once he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kissed.

Normally, Laxus would have savoured the intimacy but this was a not the time. While their tongues wrestled he slid his hand down her body as a means to distract her from his true intentions. He slipped his hand inside his pocked and prepared the syringe. Just as she was ready to flip him on his back he stabbed her in the neck. She shrieked in pain and passed out. Laxus had enough time to cover her up before Gajeel came storming in.

Once the iron dragon slayer stepped into Laxus' room, his faced burnt up fifty shades of red. It took one scowl from the lightning dragon slayer to compose himself.

"So it's done?" Gajeel inquired.

"Yeah, you should wait for us in the living room. I will keep an eye on her until she wakes up. It won't be easy."

Gajeel turned on his heels and waited in the other room. Laxus put his shirt back on and pulled up a chair and waited.

After about an hour, Mira started to stir. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she was confused at first and then it all came rushing back. She immediately began to cry. Laxus rushed to her side and enveloped her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. You are safe, everything will be ok" Laxus consoled her

"How… how can she do this to us? This is not the Lisanna I know" Mira sobbed.

"Mira, we will talk about this later, right now. I need you to get dressed. We need to meet up with the others."

Mira quickly realized her state of dress and furiously blushed.

Once she was ready, she met up with the waiting dragon slayers and headed to the woods.

Once they spotted Makarov, she immediately ran to him and hugged him. She cried and apologized profusely for her actions.

"My child, none of this is your fault. Lisanna is the culprit here. All will be fixed tomorrow" Makarov consoled her.

"Master?" Mira was confused.

"Tomorrow, we are meeting Lahar and Doranbolt. I am sorry, but I had no choice. Lisanna used dark magic and the Magic Council needed to be aware."

"I understand. Lisanna's actions are inexcusable. I don't recognize my sister anymore."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I think we should continue the conversation inside." Levy interrupted.

They all concurred and headed indoors. Polyusica couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be over; she wanted everyone out of her house and her peace and quiet back.

Elsewhere, Natsu and Lucy were enjoying each other's company in bed. Lucy was dealing with a bad bout of morning sickness and Wendy was tending to her all day. Since she was carrying a dragon slayer, her body temperature was unusually high so Natsu occasionally placed a cold damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hey Luce, how are you feeling?"

"I am carrying your child, how do you expect me to feel" She retorted sarcastically.

"Luuuuuushiiii, quit being mean!" Natsu pouted.

"Natsu, I am sorry, I am just so tired and so stressed. I just wish we could go home. I miss everyone"

"I know, I spoke with Gramps earlier and hopefully everything should be ok. Something is going down tomorrow. Loke, Taurus, Capricorn and Sagittarius will be there too."

"I hope no one will get hurt."

"Hey Luce, once this is over, I was thinking of maybe, if you want, we should get married." Natsu was fidgeting.

"I thought that by me being your mate, we already were." Lucy was stunned.

"We are in dragon terms, I just thought that maybe you wanted to make it official in the traditional way. I know how girls are about their dream wedding. To be honest, I can't shake that image of you in a wedding dress since the Games" Natsu was furiously blushing at this point. Lucy began to tear up.

"Oh Natsu, I would love to marry you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Natsu was thrilled. He finally started to see that things were starting to look up in this whole ordeal. He couldn't wait to go home and celebrate with everyone. He could just imagine Mira flipping out and taking care of the arrangements.

Yeah, things were starting to look up for the young couple.


	16. Chapter 16

On The Run

Chapter 16

Since this whole ordeal had started, a total of 3 months have passed. Today was, hopefully, the day where all this drama would come to an end.

Makarov and his team met up with Lahar, Doranbolt and their soldiers. According to Lily's recon work, they guild members were ready for a fight. Before Lisanna's disappearance, she left instructions for them to fight to the death if any one of them showed up at the guild. This obviously caused a change in Makarov's plans.

They were all standing outside the guild.

"So here is the plan: Lily, you will fly into the guild as you usually do and you will begin to drop the smoke bombs. Doranbolt, you will do the same by teleporting in an out of the guild but you will pop up in different areas. The brats will be confused." Makarov calmly instructed.

"According to the medicine woman, the gas will take longer to work, so we will have to wait about 5 hours before we go in" Gajeel added.

"Are you two ready?" Makarov looked at Lily and Doranbolt; they both nodded their agreement.

Gajeel wished his partner good luck and Lily flew off with the bombs.

Lily had a total of 10 bombs with him. He sneaked into the guild through the ceiling window and began dropping the bombs as he flew around from a high altitude.

The guild members weren't prepared for the surprise attack and they immediately began to scramble. Through the smoke, they weren't able to see much and some members already began to lose consciousness. Doranbolt began his attack as well and teleported in and out of the guild, setting off bombs throughout the guildhall.

Grey was shooting out ice spears in random direction. However, he was slowly weakening, he tried to fight the smoke but it was a losing battle. Juvia had already passed out.

Eventually Erza was the last one standing, the walls were adorned with swords. Doranbolt was almost hit the last time he teleported in. Since she was too strong for the gas, Makarov ordered Doranbolt to grab her and bring her to them. It wasn't an easy fight but he managed to detain her with magic cancelling handcuffs.

Lahar had a rune cell prepared for her and Mira was in there waiting. She was the one who would administer the serum via syringe.

Once the cell, the handcuffs didn't last long and Mira had to use her Satan-Soul Takeover to fight her. After about an hour of fighting, both S-Class mages were exhausted but Mira managed to get the upper hand and finally stab Erza in the neck.

Once Titania passed out, Lahar still kept the runes in place, as precautionary measure.

While they waited, Makarov took the opportunity to contact Natsu and Lucy, they were at home, with them were Sting, Rogue and Yukino. Yukino and Wendy decided to throw a mini-baby shower for Lucy. She was three months along and already started to show. Since she was carrying a dragon slayer, her pregnancy wasn't a normal one; the child was growing at a slightly faster rate.

"So Gramps, how did the mission go?" Natsu asked

"We are still waiting for the results. So tell me, how is Lucy in all this?"

"She is doing fine" While Natsu said that, a fireball flew past him; thankfully he ate the flames in time before any serious damage was done. Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we are expecting a dragon slayer!" Natsu exclaimed, however, he noticed Makarov pale.

It took a few moments to compose himself before he congratulated the couple.

"Yeah, currently, Lucy is coughing up fire balls. It's all good though, the fire is delicious!" Natsu was grinning.

"That's wonderful my boy. Hopefully I will be able to see you all soon and we can celebrate the news in person with everyone else" Makarov happily replied.

At that moment, Lucy decided to intervene and decided to ask about Lisanna.

"Master, was she in the guild when you attacked?"

Makarov's expression grew cold.

"I am sorry my child, but it seems Lisanna caught on to our plans and managed to escape. She is currently on the run, which means that you aren't safe. Hopefully, with you back home, we can better protect you both."

Natsu's face hardened, he was furious that she managed to get away. He was fed up with hiding and he wanted to go home. He wanted to work on the house and expand it. He also wanted to move Lucy's things into his home, which was now their home.

Makarov had to end their conversation when he heard Erza stir from her slumber. He promised to call them back once they had news about the others.

Once Erza sat up, she immediately hugged her shoulders and began to cry. Mira was first to console her. Like the others, Erza remembered everything and was remorseful of her actions.

"Master, how can she do this to us? I can't believe we did that to Lucy." Erza sobbed.

"My child, it was none of your doing. Lisanna lost her way and we will find her and bring her to justice. A warrant is out for her arrest, she will have nowhere to hide for long," Makarov informed her.

Mira was saddened by the news but knew that there was no other choice. Her sister committed a grave crime and had to be brought to justice. Once Erza calmed down, the runes were removed and she was able to walk around. She chatted with Laxus and Gajeel about what transpired over the last couple of months.

A few hours passed and the other guild members began to wake up. Elfman and Cana were first to walk out of the guild. Both looked completely depressed and remorseful for their actions.

"How do we get past this? We betrayed a family member. We were betrayed by another?" Cana asked, her eyes red from crying.

"Why did Lisanna do this to us?" Elfman was crying like a child; Mira kept rubbing his back to comfort him.

Laxus and Erza decided to walk into the guild. The scene was sombre. Guild members were comforting one another.

Juvia had her face buried in Gray's chest, crying her eyes out. Gray held anger and hatred in his eyes.

Erza walked up to them and see how they were holding up.

"Lisanna just declared war on Fairy Tail" was all he said.

Elsewhere, Lisanna was forced to go into hiding. The warrant for her arrest was spread throughout Fiore.

"Damn it! Now I have to take things into my own hands! Rest assured Lucy, you will pay for stealing Natsu away from me. You will pay with your life!" Lisanna was looking at an assortment of knives.


	17. Chapter 17

On The Run

Chapter 17

A week had passed since the guild was cured from Lisanna's treacherous potion. Things were slowly getting back to normal. The guild members were all waiting for the return of the beloved celestial mage and fire dragon slayer. They had no idea that they were a couple, practically married, and also expecting a child.

While they were busy preparing the decorations for the "Welcome Back! /We're Sorry!" party, the happy couple were finishing packing up their things. Natsu had requested that Virgo store their belongings in the Celestial World until they got back to Magnolia. The couple decided to travel light, only carrying the essentials. They also opted to wear cloaks to conceal their identities; they still needed to be careful since Lisanna was still on the loose.

They couple weren't alone in their voyage. Sting, Rogue and Yukino decided to travel with them. Their friendships only strengthened during this whole ordeal. Since Lucy couldn't walk for too long, the dragon slayers begrudgingly agreed to travel by train. Thankfully, Wendy was on hand to cast the Troia on them to ease the stress from the train ride.

After a few hours, they finally set foot in Magnolia. As much as Lucy wanted to go straight to the guild, Natsu was, surprisingly, the level-headed one and dragged her to their house. Once they got to his stone cobbled steps, they were stunned by what stood before them.

Natsu's jaw dropped; his house was huge! They had no idea what happened. The couple carefully walked up to the door and Natsu slowly opened it. Once inside, they were surprised to see all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.

"You think I would let my princess live in this mess?" Loke walked up to Natsu and patted him on the back.

"Wha-what did you do?" Natsu was shocked.

"We decided to spruce up the place before you got here" Virgo intervened.

Lucy was completely taken aback by their kind gesture. The house was expanded. Natsu's house now had a total of 4 rooms. One was already turned into the baby' room and the other into a study for Lucy. The other was a newly renovated master bedroom and the other a guest room.

His bathroom now had a shower stall and a bathtub fit for two; Lucy's Spirits certainly knew how much she loved her relaxing baths. The kitchen was also renovated as well. The couple was surprised to see the kitchen already stocked and all her Lucy's things moved in and unpacked. Natsu's house was now their home and it was ready for the baby. Natsu held Lucy while she had her emotional moment, crying and thanking everyone for their generosity.

Natsu patted Loke on the back and thanked him. Natsu knew he needed to renovate the place to for the baby but he wasn't expecting this.

After the heartfelt reunion, the Spirits returned to their world, allowing the couple to relax for a few hours. Natsu carried his mate bridal style to their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, before Natsu dipped his head and captured Lucy's lips.

Meanwhile, Wendy and her travelling companions were headed to the guild. Wendy had to remind the Sabertooth Guild Members to keep their mouths shut about Lucy being Natsu's mate and about the pregnancy.

Yukino and Rogue took the responsibility to make sure Sting didn't spill the beans; when he gets excited he tends to forget about keeping secrets.

"Hey! I am not that bad!" The Light Dragon Slayer retorted

"Of course not!" Rogued sarcastically replied, while rolling his eyes. Yukino and Wendy just giggled while they watched the banter.

Once the opened the doors they were welcomed by cheers and greetings by the now reformed Fairy Tail members.

Makarov and Erza were the first to come up to the group.

"Thank you for taking care of my children. Fairy Tail is indebted to you, Sabertooth Guild Master" Makarov shook Sting's hand.

"Don't sweat it, what are friends for, right?" Sting smiled back.

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza interrupted

"Natsu-San and Lucy-San went back to his place to rest up a bit. Lucy-San was quite tired from the trip" Rogue casually replied.

Upon hearing this, Mira's senses began to tingle. Little hearts showed up in her eyes, which made Laxus nervous.

"Relax Mira, you might want to preserve your energy for when they actually do get here" Laxus tried to calm her. This only raised the Demon Matchmaker's suspicions.

"Laxus…" Mira slowly began to walk towards him, the look in her eyes made him very nervous.

"What do you know?" Laxus was pinned the wall at this point. Before the he could say anything the guild doors burst open.

The couple of the hour walked in. Natsu was dressed in his casual while baggy pants and waistcoat, nothing out of the ordinary. What caught everyone's attention was Lucy, her hair was slightly longer, she was wearing a flattering blue sundress, which accentuated her slightly swollen belly and she was glowing.

The guild didn't know how to react. All of a sudden a short bluenette burst through the crowd and flung herself towards Lucy.

"Lucy…. I am so sorry for what happened" Levy sobbed.

"Levy, none of this was your fault" She patted her friend on the back. She then looked at everyone.

"None of this was your fault, you had no control of what was going on. Please don't beat yourselves up. We didn't come back only to see you all sad and guilt ridden. Come on now!" Lucy shouted.

They all cheered and ran to hug the couple. Once Mira reached to the couple, that's when all hell broke loose.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOODNESS! LUCY! WHAT IS THAT?" Mira was pointing to her tummy. Lucy was speechless. She wasn't prepared and was completely embarrassed. Thankfully, her dragon slayer swooped in to save his princess.

"Well, there is no time like the present, eh Luce?" Natsu wrapped a protecting arm around her. Lucy buried her face in his chest. The guild was baffled by their behaviour.

"So listen up everyone, Lucy is my mate so from now on, hands off! She is MINE!" The guild was stunned silent.

"Oh and another thing. WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Natsu shouted, he was grinning from ear the to ear.

"WHAT?" The guild shouted. Mira fainted upon hearing the news thankfully Laxus caught her.

The dragon slayers, Yukino and Makarov simply smirked while the rest of the guild was still trying to absorb the bomb that just dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

On The Run

Chapter 18

The entire guild was still in shock from the news they just heard. Questions were swirling around in their minds. They all wanted to know how and when did this all happen, but no one was able to formulate words.

The couple found their friends' reactions hilarious.

"Oi Popsicle! A fly will find its way into your mouth is your don't shut your trap!" Natsu poked fun at his comrade.

"Flame-brain… I didn't know you had it in you. Here I thought you didn't even know how to use your …"

"THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE ROOM!" Erza punched Gray, knocking him out.

"So, when did you two knock boots? Don't skimp out on the details!" Cana smirked and winked at Lucy, embarrassing the couple.

The couple were bombarded with questions, at one point it was getting overwhelming for Lucy. Natsu took notice and brought her to sit down and have a glass of water.

Makarov saw this as an opportunity to calm everyone down from their excitement.

"Pipe down brats! Lucy is with child, she has been through enough stress as it is, let her be for a few moments"

The guild was immediately reminded of what transpired over the past few months and they all fell silent.

"Lucy, Natsu, nothing I say will be enough to ease the pain. I am terribly sorry for what we did to you. I am mostly ashamed of what has become of my sister. No, that woman is not my sister. The Lisanna I knew would never stoop so low. I will make sure that she is brought to justice for the crimes she has committed" Mira had a sombre look on her. Her brother, Elfman, was holding her. They were both still in shock over what their sister did to them.

"Mira, I have already said that none of what happened was your fault. We do not hold grudges against anyone. I am beyond relieved to have my family back. Please don't beat yourself up. I need you to be happy when planning out our wedding!" Lucy tried to comfort her. She soon regretted saying that last part because Mira switched moods and went all happy crazy.

"Wedding? Yes! It's finally happened!" Mira was ecstatic.

The entire guild was happy that Natsu and Lucy were finally together.

After a while, Levy, Cana, Mira, Erza, Wendy and Yukino were huddled around a glowing Lucy. They all wanted to know how this all happened.

"I guess this all happened after Natsu defeated Future Rogue. I had also read Future Lucy's journal. We were both in each other's arms, standing in the middle of the Eclipse Gate's ruins. I realised how much he meant to me. Before I could confess though, he kissed me and confessed first"

Lucy was beaming and the girls were fawning.

"I didn't know that Natsu had it in him." Cana spoke up first.

Lucy couldn't help but ask about their childhood though.

"Say girls, I know that this isn't the time to talk about this, but I can't help but be curious. What was the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna when they were kids" Lucy felt the girls tense up.

"Lisanna was always pushy when we were kids. She was the youngest amongst the three of us, so she was always babied. That was out fault, we never set any boundaries or disciplined her" Mira started.

"When Natsu came into the guild with Happy's eggs, we were all curious and excited. Lisanna saw this as an opportunity to play house. She took a liking to him, but we didn't think much of it. Soon enough things got really weird, she kept calling herself his wife and would always refer to him as her husband. He tried to set her straight but she would always put on that crying act to get her way. Natsu being a nice guy, he hated when any of us cried, would just drop the argument and walk away," Cana continued on

"When we reached our teens, before she "died", things got even weirder and I think Natsu reached his limit. Lisanna started talking about wedding plans. We were all feeling weird about it because he was never interested in her like that. She also developed a jealous streak. I remember this one time, I had asked Natsu to help me out with a job and she dragged me behind the guild and threatened me. She was going on about Natsu is hers and only hers and no one will stand in her way" Levy finished.

Lucy sighed; she wasn't completely surprise by what she heard. She just couldn't understand why no one stood up to her. Yukino rubbed her friend's back, sensing her distress.

"Lucy, growing up the guild wasn't always easy. We were all kids and the only adults around were Master. Macao and Wakaba were in their 20s, fooling around. Laxus and I were going through that awkward and moody phase of being a teens. Makarov tried his best to raise us and he did a great job. We are all to blame really because we could have tried harder to talk some sense into her." Mira began to tear up again.

"Mira, girls, there is something I learned a long time ago. As much as you try, you can't help someone if they don't want to be helped in the first place." Lucy tried to console her friends.

"So how about we switch up the mood a little and get back to the real wedding talk." Lucy exclaimed and they all started to talk about what she wanted for a wedding.

"Lucy, I would be honoured to be your maid of honour" Erza spoke up. Quite the mistake though, this caused a bit of an argument between her and Levy, who was also vying for the spot.

The girls kept talking all night while the guys were joking around and fighting.

The night grew and the party was starting to die down. Natsu found his mate dozing off at the bar. He went up to her and kissed her shoulder. She was startled awake and turned around to face him. This time, she kissed him.

He helped her up and they left the guild, heading home. Once they reached the front door of their newly renovated house, Natsu decided to pick her up and carry her through the threshold.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy was giggling.

"Carrying my mate into our home, of course" Natsu smugly said.

He carried her into their bedroom and placed her on their bed. They began making out, but the time they both got their clothes off, things got out of hand. Natsu was ready to go further, but suddenly Lucy sat up and shrieked. She was holding her swollen belly.

"Natsu… the baby…" Natsu's eyes widened and Lucy began to tear up.


	19. Chapter 19

On The Run

Chapter 19

Lucy was clutching onto her stomach and her eyes threatened to spill out tears. Natsu had frantic look on face, scared for what was going on.

"Lucy! What's wrong? What's happened?" Natsu was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Lucy couldn't form words due to her shock, so instead, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, hopefully he would understand.

Natsu had no idea what was going, when Lucy took his hand and placed it on her swollen tummy, he was startled by what he felt.

"Luce, is … is… is that our baby?" Natsu was in awe.

"Yes, Natsu, our baby just kicked" tears were streaming down her face at that moment.

Natsu was relieved that nothing bad had happened and was elated that he finally got to feel his child. His heart swelled with pride. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Once they broke for her Natsu couldn't contain his gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you Luce for giving me such a wonderful gift." He kissed her again.

"Thank you Natsu for taking me on this wonderful adventure" She breathlessly whispered back.

Natsu wanted to do more but it seemed that his child was blocking him; whenever he would lean in too much, Lucy would start giggling, claiming that their baby wasn't letting them become intimate.

Natsu grumbled at the notion and lowered his head to her tummy

"Hey little one, until you get here, mommy here is all mine, you got it?" Natsu joked.

They both laughed, enjoying the moment. Eventually the happy couple fell sound asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, back at the guild, Makarov was having a meeting with Macao, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza and Mira. He even had Gildarts tracked down. Lisanna needed to be brought to justice. The longer she was out there, the longer Lucy was in danger. The stakes were even higher now that she and Natsu were expecting a child.

"Mira and Laxus, I want you two to go to Lisanna's place and look for any clues to where she might have gone to, do not leave any stone unturned." The two left the room and headed towards their destination.

"Gajeel, I need you and Lily to go undercover. I need you to keep an ear out in case Lisanna has joined any dark guilds. Gildarts, you will go with them. Warren will give you communication lacrimas so you can keep in touch." All three acknowledged their orders and left as well.

Makarov was left alone now with Macao and Erza.

"What is on your mind Master?" Erza asked

"I am beginning to question whether it was a smart idea to bring Lucy and Natsu back."

"There is no safer place than at the guild Master, why would you think that?" Macao intervened.

"Is the guild really safe? Look at what happened. One of our children betrayed us and used a potion to control you all!" Both Erza and Macao hung their heads in shame.

"Macao, I know you have contacts in Crocus, I need you to look into safe houses for me" Macao and Erza gave him a quizzical look.

"Master?"

"Don't worry child, I have a plan" Makarov smirked.

Elsewhere, Mira and Laxus were walking in silence to their destination. They both felt quite awkward since the incident back at his place.

"Hey Laxus, about what happ…"

"Don't sweat it Mira, I know you weren't being yourself" Laxus' tone was flat. Mira couldn't help but feel dejected.

"Laxus, that's not it" Mira managed to grab his full attention. He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"I regret how it all happened, it may have been all a ruse but …" Mira was trying to muster the courage to go on.

"…but…" Laxus whispered.

"My feelings for you aren't a lie" Mira held her breath after that. Ironically, she had a lot of trouble confessing.

Laxus stepped closer and closed the distance between them. He kissed her. She was taken by surprised, not expecting this reaction from him. She eased in to the kiss and reciprocated. They were both in heaven, knowing that their feelings were the same for one another.

Eventually, they broke the kiss. Uncharacteristically, Laxus was blushing.

"My my my, is Laxus blushing?" Mira teased. This caused Laxus to scowl.

"Come on, we have a job to do" He immediately changed the subject and dragged her to the home she shared with her siblings.

Once inside, they headed towards Lisanna's room. They weren't surprised that the door was locked. Mira and Elfman found it very weird that Lisanna had a lock on her bedroom door. Mira simply blew it off saying that she needed her privacy.

Laxus burned the lock; he shot a tiny lightning bolt through his finger. Once the lock was disabled, Mira opened the door. It slowly creaked open, Laxus turned on the light and they were both shocked by what they saw.

The room was in complete disarray, probably because of her haste in leaving. What really shocked them was that Lisanna had picture of Natsu everywhere. By her bed, was a picture she had torn out of an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy, but Lucy's head cut out and was replaced his Lisanna's.

Mira found this all very disturbing. Laxus decided to look through her room and opened her closet. What he saw sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh my god!"

"What did you find Laxus?" Mira went over. She immediately regretted asking.

In her closet, Lisanna had created some sort of shrine, with pictures of Lucy, the only problem was that the pictures were all cut up and words like "bitch" and "slut" were written everywhere. There was one picture that really scared them.

Mira picked up the picture and was shaking. It was a picture of Lucy and across her face was written, "I am going to kill you!"

"We need to show this to Gramps right away" Laxus wasted no time; he opened the window and grabbed Mira.

"You may want to hold breath" He smirked

"Wha…" She was baffled.

Before Mira could finish her sentence, Laxus teleported them out of there and were headed towards the guild.


	20. Chapter 20

On The Run

Chapter 20

Makarov was discussing his idea with Macao and Erza when suddenly Laxus and Mira rushed in. They both looked frantic.

"Well that was fast…" Erza muttered under his breath. This earned a glare from the Satan-Soul takeover mage. Mira immediately brushed it off and handed Makarov the picture she had in her hand. She was shaking.

"What…" Makarov's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the picture.

"What is it Master?" Macao questioned. Makarov handed him the picture. Erza walked over, when she saw the picture; she began to shake with fury.

"Laxus, what else did you find?" Erza inquired.

"I think it's best you see it all for yourselves" Laxus had a grim look on his face.

With that being said, they all headed back to Mira's house. Once there, Erza was infuriated. How could they have not noticed how dark and twisted Lisanna had become? Macao was at a loss of words; obsession was an understatement.

"Mira, I am sorry. Lisanna needs some serious help" was all he said

"We all are responsible for this. I just thought my sister was going through a phase that she would snap out of it. I guess deep down, I knew that she was going off the rails, I just didn't want to see it." Mira was on the verge of tears, Laxus placed his hand on her shoulder as a means of comforting her. This did not go unnoticed by his grandfather.

Makarov didn't say a word; he took the opportunity to inspect the premises. He headed towards her vanity and something caught his eye. He noticed the top drawer ajar. He pulled it open and inspected the contents. He shook his head in disappointed. Inside were the remnants of the potion she used to manipulate the guild members and a book on dark magic. He assumed that there were more books but assumed she took them with her and forgot about these two pieces of evidence.

Erza peeked over his shoulder, once she saw what he was looked at; she punched the wall, successfully making a hole in it.

"Erza, I know you are upset, we all are but please don't destroy my house" Mira reprimanded her.

"Master, I think we need to show them" Macao said, Makarov simply nodded.

The next morning, Natsu woke up bright an early. He looked down and saw his beautiful angel sound asleep, her head lying on his chest and her right hand placed on his heart. He thanked the gods above for the girl in his arms. There wasn't a day that went by where she wasn't on his mind. Unbeknownst to her, she held Natsu's heart from the moment he laid eyes upon her all those years ago, back in Haregon.

He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, he then ran his fingers through her silky golden locks. He loved this woman with every fibber of his being. She was his soul mate and he would go to the ends of world for her. He was so happy when she accepted him. She was his treasure and would spend all of his eternity with her, making her happy. One of the perks of being a dragon slayer's mate is that she now has a longer lifespan. Dragon slayers live very long lives, they age at a slower pace compared to the average human. The moment he bit into her neck, his magic flowed through her just as hers did the same to him. They were bound to each other for life. He just couldn't shake how happy he was, despite the current circumstances they were in.

He was startled from his thoughts when Lucy began to stir awake.

"Good morning Natsu" she groggily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning my love" Natsu swooped in and kissed her on the lips. She hummed in appreciation.

Natsu pulled her into his arms and cuddled. He didn't want to leave their bed today.

"Hey Luce, lets just stay here in bed. I don't feel like going to the guild today" He said while running his hands up and down her back, giving her pleasurable shivers.

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan to me" Lucy was too comfortable to go anywhere.

Natsu decided to make his move and flipped his mate on her back and began to nuzzle her neck. Lucy moaned in pleasure. Just as they were about to get hot and heavy there was a knock at the door.

"Dammit, why does this happen when I want to get laid?" Natsu grumbled as he put on his boxers. As he reached the bedroom door, he was hit with a pillow.

"Natsu!" Lucy was fuming.

"He, he, sorry Luce" He was scratching the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help but find Lucy's angry face so cute.

While Lucy was looking for her nightgown, Natsu headed to the door, not really caring for who was on the other side. He sniffed the air before opening, relieved to know that it was an ally and not a foe. He swung the door open and was greeted by Makarov, Laxus and Erza.

"Hey guys…" Natsu's grin immediately disappeared when he noticed the look on their faces.

"Natsu, there is something you need to see" Makarov spoke. Natsu immediately invited them in and they were all seated on his couch.

Natsu excused himself and headed back to his bedroom to put on something more decent. He slowly walked up to Lucy and kissed her shoulder. She was sitting by the vanity brushing her hair. Natsu took the opportunity to sniff her.

"What are Master, Laxus and Erza doing here?" She inquired

"I don't know but Gramps wants to show us something" He said while getting dressed.

Once ready, he took her hand and led her back to the living room.

"Good morning everyone. Would any of you like something to drink?" Lucy politely asked.

"I am sorry my child but I wish we were here for pleasantries but we have something serious to discuss, please have a seat" Makarov spoke.

Lucy immediately began to worry; Natsu was by her side trying to keep her calm.

"What's going on Gramps?" He asked.

Makarov handed him the picture. Once the couple saw it, Lucy began to shake and Natsu was about to burst into flames; he was furious.

"Lisanna better pray that the Magic Council finds her before I do!" Natsu crushed the picture in his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

On The Run

Chapter 21

Natsu was seething. He was on the verge of bursting into flames. Erza was by Lucy's side trying to calm her down. The picture she saw scared her. Lisanna had actually written, "I am going to kill you" on a picture of her face. Lucy was truly scared; she wouldn't put it past her to do that. After all she did use a mind-controlling potion on their guild members.

"Boy calm down! Throwing a temper tantrum is not helping anyone!" Makarov bellowed.

"A temper tantrum? Are you kidding me! That BITCH threatened the LOVE OF MY LIFE! There is no way in hell that I am letting that psycho near my mate!" Natsu seethed.

"Natsu, please calm dow…" Lucy tried to calm her but collapsed clutching her stomach.

"LUCE!" Natsu immediately ran to her side.

"What happened?" Erza was worried.

Lucy passed out from the pain; Natsu immediately picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Leaving Makarov, Laxus and Erza in the living room; they were all worried.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to show them the picture," Laxus said to no one.

Once he placed her on their bed, Natsu summoned Virgo. Loke showed up as well, sensing Lucy's distress.

While Virgo was tending to Lucy, Natsu was explaining to Loke what transpired. Loke was shaking with fury. Once Virgo was done treating her master, she turned to both men and told them what happened.

"It seems that recent events have put a lot of stress on Hime and on the baby. I recommend that she remain on bed rest until the end of her term. Please make sure that she is in a relaxed and stress free environment. I will take my leave now." With that Virgo bowed and disappeared.

Loke stayed behind, he decided to join the others in the living room, giving the couple some privacy.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and sat by her side. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you Lucy that I will protect you and our child with my life" He kissed her again and tucked her in bed and walked out of the room. Lucy was fast asleep.

Once he joined the others, he found his guest huddled together talking about something.

"What's going on now?" Natsu said with slight annoyance in his voice. He was getting really tired and it wasn't even noon yet.

"We have a plan to lure that traitor out of hiding" Erza spoke up.

"What's the plan?"

"What would you say to announcing your upcoming wedding to Sorcerer's Weekly?" Laxus asked

"What?"

"Think about it, if we announce that you are getting married to Luce and leak details about the ceremony, Lisanna would be so furious that she would do anything to crash and ruin the ceremony" Erza kept on explaining the plan.

To be honest, Natsu found it to be quite risky, putting Lucy in the public eye like that puts a bull's eye on her forehead. Plus this would put too much stress on her, something she doesn't need right now.

"It's too risky, I will not let you use Lucy as bait. Lisanna is psychotic, who knows what she might do. Don't forget, she can use transformation magic" Natsu was worried.

"You forget that transformation magic isn't her strong suit. Lisanna can't keep her transformation up for more than 10 minutes. She likes to boast how strong she is but she is pretty weak magically" Laxus couldn't help but add that last part about the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Natsu, you forget, aside from the guild and Sabertooth, no one knows about Lucy's pregnancy, and everyone involved is sworn to secrecy. We can use Gemini to transform into Lucy and have her walk around out in public. The Celestial King has improved everyone's powers since we are now allowed to walk freely through or gates. Gemi can transform into Lucy and Mini into you, so this way you won't have to leave Lucy's side" Loke was finally getting through to him.

"As long as I am not away from My Luce and that she is kept safe, I guess we can do that" Natsu finally conceded.

Makarov was glad he won the young fire dragon slayer over. He needed to finish this once and for all.

A few weeks had passed since their meeting. Lucy was resting well in bed, snuggled up next to her mate. They decided to start planning their real wedding, not the fake one the guild is planning to lure Lisanna out.

"I was thinking that we do it after the baby is born. What do you think" Lucy looked up to her mate.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. You know, I can't wait to see our baby, and I can't wait to be married. Well we kind of are since we matted" Natsu smirked.

They spend most of their time relaxing, Lucy needed to distract herself, and she was growing restless being in bed all the time. She and Natsu would sometimes spend their time decorating the baby's room. Lucy decided to start writing again to get her creative juices flowing. After much pestering, she decided to let Natsu read some of her old stories.

"Luce, I don't know what you were always so secretive about your stories. They are awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should get them published!" This earned Natsu a pillow in the face.

Back at the guild, Gemi and Mini were posing as Natsu and Lucy; Sorcerer's Weekly famed reporter, Jason, was interviewing them. He also snapped a few pictures of the "happy couple". Once he was done he bid everyone farewell and headed back to the office to finish up his story and have the article and pictures printed.

A week later the issue was out and all of Magnolia was a buzz with the news. The news reached as far as Crocus.

In a shady dark hotel room, an enraged takeover mage was throwing furniture across the room, not caring about the damage.

"NO NO NO NO! Natsu is supposed to marry me! I will not let him marry that blond bitch! Natsu is mine. MINE!" Lisanna was seething.

"Prepare to die Lucy Heartfillia!" Lisanna then punched the mirror in the room, not caring about the blood streaming down her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

On The Run

Chapter 22

Two months have passed since the news broke out about Natsu and Lucy's impending marriage. The guild was preparing for the special day that was a week away. They were taking extra precautions for the fated day. Makarov had a hunch that Lisanna would do something to spoil the "wedding". Gemi and Mini were still keeping up appearances to keep the ruse going.

Lucy was now almost 6 months pregnant and her appearances, although rare, now came to a stop. Natsu was extremely protective of her; he refused to let her out of the house nowadays, much to her great displeasure. Thankfully, Levy and Mira would come by on a daily basis to keep her up to date with the happenings around the guild. Cana and Erza would pop by as well to have their little girl talks.

This also gave Natsu the chance to go out on a job once in a while. He hated leaving Lucy at home alone, but he knew that she was in good hands. He wouldn't go on jobs alone though, Gray and Romeo would come along to keep him company and his mind off things. Natsu was cautious though; he would travel around wearing that special cloak that was given to him all those months ago when he and Lucy had to go into hiding.

The cloak allowed him to conceal his scent and provided great shelter from the weather, not that he needed it. He just got used to wearing so much that it now was part the regular attire he wore when out on missions.

"So Flame-Brain, how is Lucy holding up now that you have put her on house arrest?" Gray snickers

"Shut up Ice Princess, you would be the same if your mate was in danger from a demented psychopath!" Natsu shot back.

"Guys… I didn't come long to babysit you. If you start fighting, I won't hesitate to tell Erza when we get back." Romeo's threat was enough to scare both men into good behaviour for the duration of the mission.

Back home, the girls decided to throw a mini impromptu baby shower for the expectant mother. Yukino came as well; her two dragon slayer companions were back at the Fairy Tail Guild, talking with Makarov.

Lucy was spoiled with baby clothes, baby toys and various baby accessories.

"Guys, this is too much." Lucy was bashful

"Nonsense, you are the light of our guild and a sister to us all. You are carrying a child that is precious to us all, of course we will spoil you and the baby". Erza spoke up.

"So Lu-chan, do you and Natsu know whether you will have a boy or a girl?" Levy asked. This sparked everyone's interest.

"I don't know and I want to be surprised, but I think Natsu is able to tell by the baby's scent." Lucy said and turned to Wendy for confirmation

"It's true Lucy-san. As dragon slayers, we have heightened senses. We have excellent sense of smell. I wouldn't be surprise if Natsu already knows" Wendy went on.

"Wendy, do you know what Lucy will have?" Mira asked, getting way to excited. This made Wendy very nervous and was looking for a way out.

"Lucy-san, have you come up with any names yet?" Yukino spoke up, noticing how uncomfortable Wendy was becoming. Wendy gave her a thankful look, appreciating the save.

"We have thought about Layla Luna if we have a girl and Ryu Igneel if we have a boy" Lucy said, she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ryu?" Cana asked

"Ryu means dragon. We thought it would be appropriate since I am carrying a dragon slayer. I suggested Igneel as a middle name to honour his father. Natsu was surprised by my decision. He was happy though." Lucy smiled at the memory.

"Where does Luna come from?" Erza asked

"Well Luna is the name of a Roman Goddess who was the personification of the Moon. It's also a mix of our names. When I was child, my mother taught me all she knew about celestial magic. We would spend nights outside in the gardens looking up at the stars. She taught me all about the constellations" Lucy began to tear up.

"You miss her don't you?" Cana asked

"Everyday. She was the light of our home. After she died, things were never the same. I wish she were still here. I wish both my parents were still here to see their grandchild."

"They are always with you Lucy-sama, they are always watching over you" Capricorn appeared.

"Capricorn, what are you doing here?" Lucy wiped her tears away and stood up to meet him.

"I came to check up on you and also brought gifts for the child. Your child will be first of it's kind Lucy-sama"

"What do you mean?" Lucy gave him a quizzical look.

"You child will possess both Celestial Magic and Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Your child will become a very strong mage".

"How can you tell?" Levy spoke up.

"We spirits are attuned to our master. Since Lucy-sama is with child, we can now sense the life growing inside her. We can sense the child's celestial magic as well as something else. After consulting with Crux, the child will also possess his father's magic". He explained.

"HIS?" All the girls shouted. Wendy had to cover her ears. Capricorn didn't realize his slip until it was too late.

"Oh, look at the time, I must take my leave. I will visit later, Lucy-sama" with that, the Goat was gone.

Lucy felt faint and had to sit down. She was trying to process the news. Mira was jumping up and down from the excitement.

Wendy sat next to her to check her out. Thankfully, she was simple overwhelmed from the news.

"How are you feeling Lucy-san?" Yukino sweetly asked.

"I… I'm having a boy. I AM HAVING A BOY!" Lucy shouted.

All the girls laughed at her reaction. They all continued on with the festivities until the late afternoon. By then, Natsu came back with Happy.

"Hey love!" Natsu greeted his mate as he walked through the door.

"Hi Lucy! Wow it looks like you had a great time, you got so many presents!" Happy commented, noticing the gifts taking up a corner of the living room.

Lucy was in the kitchen sitting at the table, still trying to process the news. She kept absentmindedly rubbing her swollen belly. Natsu noticed her odd behaviour and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hi Natsu, how was your mission?" She asked

"Um, I was great, how are you?" Natsu was baffled by her behaviour.

"I am ok, just trying to accept the news about the baby," She casually said

"The baby? What news? Luce, what's going on?" Natsu was worried.

"I think we need to make some changes to the baby's room."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we need to make more boy friendly for Ryu"

"What?" Natsu's eye's widened from what he just heard.

"Come on Natsu, don't tell me you didn't know" Lucy gave him a sceptical look.

"I wasn't completely sure, but I had an idea. So are we having a boy?" Natsu had a hopeful tone in his voice.

"We are having a boy!" Lucy jumped into his arm.

He picked her up and twirled her around the kitchen. He then set her down and dropped to his knees and kissed her tummy, nuzzling her pregnant belly. Lucy ran her fingers through his soft hair. Natsu looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We are having a boy."


	23. Chapter 23

_N.B: Huge thanks to RoseTyler775 for helping me work out a few kinks in the previous chapters._

 _Also huge thank you for all the favourites follows and reviews. This is my first story and I am elated to see such a positive response._

On The Run

Chapter 23

It was the night before the big day; everyone was prepared for the worst. Lisanna had become mentally unstable which meant that she was unpredictable. Mira didn't underestimate her sister; she wouldn't be surprised if she practiced her transformation magic while in hiding. Pretty much everyone suspected that she would crash the wedding while in disguise. Thankfully, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy as well as Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue were familiar with her scent and were on high alert.

Speaking of the Iron Dragon slayer, he had just returned from his recon mission with Lily and Gildarts and was now in Master's office, reporting his findings.

"So what did you two find?" Makarov inquired

"She is keeping a very low profile. We hung around dive bars known to dark guild members. She did try to join a few but was rejected. They weren't too impressed with her and her level of magic. " Gajeel said.

"The full out countrywide warrant for her arrest wasn't helping either. We can pretty much confirm that she is working as a solo dark mage at this point. I staked out black market magic shops, in case she would show up. I noticed a suspicious figure leaving a potions shop a few days ago. When I interrogated the shop keeper, the customer bought a potion to help with prolonging transformation magic". Gildarts concluded.

"So it seems my suspicions were right, she is planning on attending the wedding while in disguise." Makarov concluded.

"Don't worry Old Man, we dragon slayers can't be tricked. There is no potion out there to mask someone's true scent. We will be on the lookout". Gajeel assured him.

Makarov nodded at both men and exceed and excused them while he thought about their next move.

A few hours later, he exited his office and was met with a room full of concerned mages. It seems that Gajeel and Gildarts told them their findings as well.

"As you all know, tomorrow is a big day. Rest assured the traitor would be apprehended." Makarov shouted to the mages.

"Master, what is the plan?" Erza spoke up.

"Natsu and Lucy will remain in hiding unless otherwise. Loke and Sagittarius will also be on guard. The dragon slayers will be scattered through the guild and will be on the lookout for Lisanna's scent. As for the rest of you, it's business as usual" Makarov said and left the guild.

After Makarov disappeared into the night, the guild members were left to their thoughts.

"We are on high alert. Our main priorities are to protect Lucy and her child. She is now 6 months pregnant. Her magic is also quite volatile now since she is carrying a dragon slayer. Even though, she has her spirits and Natsu guarding her, Gildarts, I need you to be there as well," Erza said.

"Lisanna doesn't know that Lucy is pregnant, or that she is now living with Natsu Gemi and Mini has been using her old apartment as part of their cover. Tomorrow, Levy, Cana, Wendy and I will be with "Lucy" as she prepares for the wedding. Gemi has been instructed to act as normal, even play dead in case Lisanna plans on attacking her," Mira said.

"I will be sniffing her out the entire time" Wendy intervened.

"Gajeel, Happy and I will be with Mini while he gets ready for the wedding" Gray said.

"The rest of you will be working around the guild, preparing the decorations. None of the guests know what is going on with the exception of Sting, Rogue and Yukino. Doranbolt will be on hand with Lahar as well. Does anyone have an questions?" Erza said.

"What do we do if Lisanna comes into the guild?" Freed asked

"We will be pretend everything is normal, for all she knows, we are still in the dark about her transformation magic. We will have to wait until she slips up to catch her. Knowing her, she is bound to slip up somewhere. One of the dragon slayers will notify you once she is in the vicinity. Freed, make sure your runes are ready." Erza concluded.

"It's been a long day everyone, I don't know about the rest of you but I am tired. Let's call it a night. Don't forget about tomorrow, we have a wedding!" Levy chimed in.

With that the mages all went their separate ways.

Back at Natsu and Lucy's place, Natsu was rubbing Lucy's feet. They were relaxing at home. Lucy was feeling tired a lot lately. Natsu kept feeding her fire to make sure that the baby wasn't using too much of her magic.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu inquired.

"Hmmm, I am feeling great, thank you again Natsu"

"What for?" Natsu looked at her quizzically.

"For everything, for staying by my side, for taking care of me, for loving me" Lucy leaned in and kissed him.

"I should be the one thanking you Luce, I am the lucky one. You are smart, kind and the most beautiful woman in all of Earthland. I am the lucky on here Luce!" Natsu chuckled.

Suddenly, Natsu got off the couch and headed to their bedroom, leaving a baffled Lucy in the living room. He didn't say anything to her and when he came back, he was holding a small box in his hands. Lucy knew right away what he was holding.

"Natsu…"

"It seems that I never officially proposed. Although we are married in dragon terms, I figured I needed to make this right by you. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Natsu was on one knee, flashing his signature grin.

"Oh Natsu, yes, a million times yes" Lucy was sobbing. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him hard.

Once their separated, Natsu slid the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her again. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom where they celebrated this new step in their relationship. He was one lucky dragon who finally found his princess and he was planning on keeping her forever.

Elsewhere, in a little tent out in the woods; an unsuspecting Lisanna was setting her plan in motion. She was mixing her potion and making sure her bottle contained the right dosage. She was planning on remaining hidden until the time was right.

"Tomorrow, will be your last day on earth Lucy and I will become Mrs. Natsu Dragneel"


	24. Chapter 24

On The Run

Chapter 24

Today was the big day. The guild was decorated to the nines, rose vines adorned the column, and the altar was set up on the 2nd floor. Normally, it would have been set up on the ground floor, where the stage was, but the "happy couple" decided that they wanted the ceremony to be discreet for obvious reasons.

Natsu and Lucy were moved to a secret location at Gildart's request. Natsu held Loke and Sagittarius's keys; they were on stand by. Gildart had a mobile viewing lacrima with him this way they were able to keep tabs on the events going on at the guild. While Lucy prepared lunch for the men, she couldn't help by feel a bit sad. She wished that this whole ordeal were over and done with. She was beyond tired and moody. Despite being a little than more than 6 months pregnant, she felt like she was about to pop any minute. Her son was being quite fussy as of late. Natsu sensed her turmoil and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, are you ok Luce?" He inquired.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." She sighed, leaning into him.

"Oh?"

"I just want this whole mess to be over with. I want us to have our real wedding; I want to hold our son in my arms. I just want to be happy".

"You aren't happy?" Natsu frowned

"That's not what I meant Natsu. This whole ordeal has put so much stress on us; I can barely sleep at night, worried about what Lisanna might do. I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder. I want to be able to hang out at the guild with our friends. Go out without having to wear a disguise. I want our lives back!" Lucy sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, don't cry now. I know what you mean. I really do. I feel the same way, but as long as you are by my side, I know we can overcome everything. You just need to have more faith in our friends." Natsu was trying his best to console her.

Truth be told, he wanted to be back at the guild with their friends. He wanted to see first hand Lisanna be punished for her crimes. He wanted that peace of mind. He hated to see his mate suffer like that; he would move heaven and earth just to make her happy.

Gildart clearing his throat interrupted their moment. They both turned to look at him.

"I must say Lucy, that meal you are preparing for us smells delicious!" He grinned. Lucy slightly blushed and disentangled herself from Natsu's arms and went back to work on the stew she was preparing.

"Have you heard anything from Gramps?" Natsu gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, the girls are with Gemi getting ready and the guys are with Mini. The ceremony should start in about in hour or so."

"Hmm" Natsu frowned.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, I may be able to provide some help" This caught Lucy's attention and Natsu's ears perked up.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy inquired.

"Well, if you are up for it, I can marry you both." This stunned the young couple.

"I know it's not what you had in mind, and I know that you want to share this moment with the guild members, but I can tell how much this has been bothering you, Lucy. Besides, you both seem to be ready, so why not?" Gildart continued.

"Hmm, we can have something small and private and have a celebration when we get back. What do you say Luce?" Natsu was up for it.

Lucy didn't know what to think. On one side, she wanted to have her family present and on the other, she liked the spontaneity of it all and she did like the idea of something small and intimate.

"Although I wanted to share this with my family, I realized that you, Natsu, are all the family I need. Let's do it". Lucy couldn't help but smile. Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"It's settled then. How about we do this by the pond outside in about 30 minutes" Gildart said.

Lucy began to scramble to get ready. Thankfully, Virgo came through her gate and brought with her this beautiful lace-wedding gown. Virgo and Aries helped with her hair and light makeup. They then helped her put on her dress, It was an off the shoulder figure hugging gown that was floor length. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and began to tear up. She loved how she looked. The dress showed off her figure beautifully. She couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her tummy. She was so excited at the thought of becoming Mrs. Dragneel.

In the living room, Natsu was buttoning his jacket. Loke was by his side. Taurus, Sagittarius and Scorpio were outside with Gildart preparing the makeshift altar.

"How are you feeling?" Loke asked, patting the dragon slayer on the back.

"Excited, now let's go!" He said as they walked out, heading towards the pond.

Taurus and Sagittarius set up a gazebo for the ceremony. The columns were covered in lilacs and the ground was covered in white and red raised petals. It was a romantic site.

Near the pond, there was a mini buffet set up so they can all feast after the ceremony. Natsu walked up with Loke and stood beside Gildart. The celestial spirits really came through this time. They were able to set everything up in such short notice and provide everyone clothing for the ceremony.

A few minutes later, a glowing Lucy stepped out of the cabin with Virgo and Aries close behind. Natsu was speechless, before him stood a goddess.

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia, Gemi was finishing up getting ready in Lucy's old bedroom; she was left alone for a few minutes. The girls were getting ready in the other room. Wendy had her ears close to the door, listening to what was going on. She immediately picked up the new but familiar scent and immediately signalled the others. The plan was set in motion.

Gemi heard a noise but ignored it, opting to continue fixing her hair.

"Hello Lucy, it's been a while," said the voice. Behind her stood a deranged Lisanna, wearing "Lucy's" wedding dress.

"Too bad you won't be able to see me marry MY Natsu. I hope had a good time while it lasted," she laughed maniacally and she plunged a knife into Lucy's chest. Lisanna didn't know that she stabbed a celestial spirit, who can't die.

She also had no idea that Natsu and Lucy had already mated, let alone expecting a baby together. She was in for one hell of a surprise.

Gemi played her role well, she collapsed on the ground and watched Lisanna transform into Lucy.

"Sorry Lisanna but you won't get away with this" Gemi thought. When Lisanna walked out to meet the girls. Gemi transformed to her old self and went back to the celestial world to quickly heal. Through there, she would be able to warn Mini and the guys that the plan is a foot.


	25. Chapter 25

On The Run

Chapter 25

Lisanna couldn't believe how easy that was.

" _Stupid bitch shouldn't have left her window open,_ " she inwardly snickered.

Lisanna had transformed into a fly and flew in through Lucy's window. Lucy probably thought that Natsu would try to sneak in and see his bride before the ceremony. She conveniently flew into the hanging wedding gown and then transformed into her human self. Lisanna smirked thinking how the dress was practically made for her and not the blond bimbo. She picked up her knife and went in for the kill. Poor Lucy didn't know what hit her.

Now here she was surrounded by her guild mates who had no idea that the 'Lucy' they were with was in fact Lisanna in disguise. The potion she drank earlier allowed her to prolong her transformation. It would only wear off after she and Natsu had mated. Lisanna had it all figured out. Once mated, Natsu couldn't do anything, he would be bound to her forever, if any harm came to her, it would also hurt him. She didn't care that Natsu didn't love her. Lisanna gets what she wants and she won't be denied.

"How are you feeling Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lisanna was quickly snapped out of train of thought.

"I feel great. I can't wait to finally be with Natsu." She said.

' _We can't wait to finally put you behind bars you psycho_ ,' Levy thought to herself. The other ladies accompanying the 'bride-to-be' to the guild shared the same thought.

Meanwhile at the guild, Gemi had shown up and told the awaiting men of what happened back at Lucy's apartment.

"Guys, looks like the show is about to begin, gihi" Gajeel was excited; he was itching for a good fight.

"I can't wait to see her locked up in a padded cell," Gray added.

Elfman sighed. He was ashamed of his sister; her fall from grace was tragic. If only he and Mira instilled more discipline in her. His heart was breaking. He lived with so much when he believed that she died, only for her to come. The Lisanna that came back though was not the same he grew up with. She became deranged, obsessed, she lived in this made up world that only drove her to insanity. He was emotionally drained and needed to move on. Hopefully Lisanna would finally get the help she needed.

"You ok man?" Gray asked.

"…Yeah" he replied

"I know it's hard but it's the only way" Laxus intervened.

Elfman nodded and headed to the bar to make get a drink. The guys looked at him walk away. Their hearts went out to him and Mira. They didn't deserve this heartache. They were wonderful siblings and did their best to raise Lisanna right. Did they fail her? Or was the guild that failed her?

They were all snapped back to reality when the guild doors opened. Walking through them were Mira, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Levy and lastly Lucy. The men all gave each other knowing looks. Laxus went to get his grandfather who was meeting with Lahar and Doranbolt.

"Ji-chan, they're here" he simply said and headed back out to meet with the others.

Makarov took a deep breath and nodded to the two men. The followed him out of his office and stayed out of sight, waiting for their cue. Makarov motioned the Spirits who were there to go back to the Celestial World. He and his brats would handle everything from here on out. They all complied and went back through their gates.

The music began to play and surprisingly, it was Laxus who came to walk the bride to meet her groom at the altar. As they slowly headed up the stairs, Lisanna started getting this weird feeling in her stomach, she brushed it off as butterflies, she was finally marrying Natsu. Sure, she was tricking him into it, thinking that he was marrying Lucy. ' _I wonder how he will react when he finds out she is dead?_ ' She thought then she scoffed it off believing that he wouldn't be able to do anything anyways after they would have mated by then. She giggled, which drew Laxus's attention.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I am just excited," she replied.

As they finally reached the top of the stairs, Lisanna's face fell.

"Where's Natsu?" Her voice was shaky.

Suddenly, Doranbolt materialized behind her and with Laxus's help, they detained her and placed magic cancelling handcuff on her wrists. The cuffs caused her to lose her magic and she transform back into her self.

It all happened so fast that she had no idea how it all happened until it was all over. She fell to her knees; tears streaming down her face.

Makarov slowly walked up to her, his facial expression unreadable.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, his tone cold as ice.

"Why not? That bitch took everything from me!" She was yelling.

"How?"

"Natsu was MINE, everyone here were MY friends! That spoiled brat just waltzed up here and took everything from me! I WAS THE LIGHT OF THIS GUILD!" She was hysterical.

She tried to meet someone's eyes. Someone had to sympathize with her, understand her pain. She looked to her brother, who averted his eyes. She then looked to her sister, Mira was crying, burying her face in Laxus' chest. He was patting her back trying to console her.

"For the crimes you have committed Lisanna, I am stripping your guild mark. You are hereby no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said as her guild mark disappeared from her thigh.

"You really think I care about this shitty guild?" She laughed.

"You really think that these cuffs and these two dolts will keep me away from exacting my revenge? The bitch is dead!" She continued to yell. When she got no reaction for what she just said, she figured it out.

"That wasn't Lucy that I killed was it?" When she noticed Levy fidgeting, she knew she was right.

"This isn't over. I will not be put into a cage! I will not rest until Natsu and Lucy pay for this!" She yelled as she was being dragged away by the Council guards.

Lisanna's last threat sent chills down their spines.

"Master?" Erza walked up to him.

"I am afraid that she is right about this not being over" He said and he stared at the now closed guild doors.


	26. Chapter 26

On The Run

Chapter 26

Natsu and Lucy were dancing under the starts. They were finally married. Gildart had retired for the night and all of Lucy's Spirits, who attended the ceremony, returned to the Celestial World.

They both felt at peace and complete. Natsu was officially tied to his soul mate in every sense of the word. They were mated, she was carrying his child and now they were married in human terms. He felt like he could take on the entire world. He was happy, truly happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy interrupted his thoughts.

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life" Natsu leaned down and kissed her.

"You are such a goof!" Lucy giggled and lightly swatted his chest lightly.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"If it helps, I am pretty happy too Mr. Dragneel" She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

"Mrs. Dragneel" He purred.

He picked her up and carried her indoors, to their bedroom. Natsu placed her on their bed and chanted a spell to sound proof their bedroom.

Lucy quizzically looked at him.

"Things are about to get loud" He grinned salaciously, making Lucy blush from head to toe.

Elsewhere…

Lisanna was sentenced for using black magic, crimes against the guild and for attempted murder. She got a life sentence.

She was seething with rage. ' _This isn't over. I will get what I want! Lucy will die and Natsu will watch me do it. How dare he chose her over me!_ "

She was completely in her world, ignoring the chatter along the corridors. She was being taken to a jail cell. It was only temporary; in a few days she would be moved to a psychiatric facility.

She was rudely pushed into her cell. She simply scowled at the guards. She dusted herself off the ground and went to lie on the cot.

As the guards were walking away, she overheard Doranbolt and Lahar speaking.

"Now that she's behind bars, hopefully Dragneel and his mate can now have their peace"

"Yeah, being on the run can't be good on the baby"

"Any news as to when she is due?"

"According to Wendy, she still has a few months left"

Lisanna was in tears.

"They already mated… she is pregnant?" she whispered to herself.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" She started shouting.

"How could he do this to me! I was supposed to be his mate, I was supposed to be carrying that child!" She was punching the walls.

All this commotion had Lahar and Doranbolt running back to her cell. Doranbolt teleported inside the cell to detain her, Lahar then entered and sedated her. She immediately passed out. They laid her on her bed and locked her cell again.

All night she kept dreaming of killing Lucy and her bastard child. She will escape and exact her revenge. Knowing that by killing Lucy, she would also be killing Natsu.

' _If I can't have him, than neither can she_ '

A few days had passed and the newlyweds were back home in Magnolia.

"What do you mean you got married?" Erza yelled at them. Mira was crying because she missed out on the wedding planning.

"Please don't be mad. We just wanted to do something small and private, for us. Besides, you were all so busy with capturing Lisanna" Lucy tried to calm the ladies, while Happy and Wendy were trying to wake Natsu up. Erza punched him when they found out that they got married and he was now lying unconscious on the ground.

"I am sorry Mira. If it helps, we didn't have a reception." Lucy tried to console the Demon-Matchmaker.

"YES! I WILL PLAN THE GREATEST WEDDING RECEPTION THERE EVER WAS!" She yelled, scaring everyone in the guild.

Natsu finally woke up and pretty angry with Erza.

"What the hell Erza?"

"It serves you right for getting married without us!" She retorted and went back to eating her cake.

"Come on, let's go home. I am pretty tired from the trip," Lucy said, trying to distract him from staring up a fight at the guild.

Natsu grabbed her hand and headed home with his wife. Happy decided to stay at the guild with the other Exceeds.

It was late evening and the happy couple were both in bed. They were enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Natsu had cuddled up to Lucy, his head resting on her baby bump; she was 7 months now. He suddenly sat up and had this weird look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy was startled.

Natsu's unreadable expression changed to a softer one, his eyes started to water. Lucy was getting worried, before she could say anything, he interrupted her with a kiss.

When he finally broke apart, Natsu was rubbing his hand over her belly.

"I heard our son's heartbeat," he whispered.

Lucy remained silent, slowly, a smile creped up her face.

"Our son is going to be strong," He said.

"Oh course he will, he is a Dragneel after all," She said.

Natsu kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her and settled for the night. They both went to bed with content smiles on their faces.

Two months had passed and Lucy was now expecting to go into labour at any moment. They decided to postpone the reception until after she gives birth. Lucy was getting fussy; she wanted Ryu out, now!

Much to Natsu's dismay, they were at the guild today. Lucy was fed up with being at home all the time with an overbearing Natsu. While she appreciated him dotting on her all the time, she missed her friends and needed a change of scenery. She was currently chatting with Levy and Cana while Natsu was fighting with Gray and Gajeel.

Suddenly, Lucy felt this painful cramp in her lower abdomen.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, my son has been quite rowdy since the morning" Lucy explained, wincing again as she felt a cramp.

"The apple doesn't fall from the tree it seems" Levy joked.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy keeled over. Natsu immediately rushed to her side.

"Luce, what's wrong? Is the baby ok?" Natsu was panicking.

As he was about to have her sit down again, he slipped and fell on his back.

"Who spilled water?" Natsu grumbled in annoyance.

"That's not any kind of water Natsu-San" Wendy interrupted.

"Oh my god! Lucy's water broke!" Mira yelled.

The entire guild was now in frenzy, running around in panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Natsu was freaking out. He was not prepared for Lucy going into labour now.

Lucy was in excruciating pain; tears were streaming down her face and she was burning up. Natsu was the only one able to go near her and carry her upstairs to the infirmary. Once he laid her the bed, he allowed Gray to come in and cool her down by creating ice packs and placing them on her forehead.

Porlyusica finally arrived and kicked everyone out of the room with the exception of Natsu and Wendy.

Lucy was in labour for several hours. The guild was dead silent, waiting for news, after Lucy's screaming and Natsu's occasional yelps of pain; they finally heard the loud cries of a newborn baby.

They entire guild sighed in relief. They were overjoyed with the latest addition to their family.

Porlyusica and Wendy descended the stairs.

"Lucy-san is resting now and Natsu-san is holding his son. They need some time alone right now. They are all very happy, healthy and very tired" Wendy announced.

They entire guild erupted in cheers, only to be quickly silenced by a stern Erza.

"There is a sleeping baby upstairs!" She scolded.

Upstairs, Natsu was walking around, lightly bouncing his boy. Ryu was a splitting image of his father. A thick tuff if pink hair, tanned skin, he had his mother's eyes though. Natsu felt immense pride swell inside him. He carried his son and played him in the crib next to Lucy's bed.

Lucy was fast asleep; she was exhausted. After placing his son in crib, he crawled into Lucy's bed and cuddled up to her.

"Thank you Luce" he whispered before falling asleep.

Downstairs, a frantic Doranbolt storming into the guild interrupted the party. Makarov walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

They all got this sick feeling in their stomachs. What Doranbolt said next made their nightmares come true.

"Lisanna escaped and she knows about the child."


	27. Chapter 27

On The Run

Chapter 27

Natsu had just settled into the bed Lucy was currently sleeping in. He was just about to doze off when a loud scream startled him up. Not only that, but Ryu woke up as well, crying his eyes out. Natsu jumped out of bed and quickly went to his son. He picked him up and started to gently rock him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Hmmm, what's going on?" Lucy groggily said.

"Luce, you're awake. Sorry about that, I guess that they are still celebrating our little guy's arrival downstairs," Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu, bring our son over to me, he might be hungry" Lucy had her arms stretched out.

Natsu walked over and her and sat beside her before handing over Ryu to her. As she was feeding him, Natsu couldn't help but be in awe. He was a father. Lucy was a mother. In her arms, she held the life they created together.

"Luce…" he whispered.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Thank you" He pecked her lips

"What for?" She giggled and she was patting Ryu's back.

Before he could answer, Romeo stormed into the infirmary. Thankfully, Lucy had just finished covering herself up. Romeo looked out of breath and had a startling look in his eyes.

"Natsu-san" he said loudly, this startled the baby again.

Natsu rushed over to the boy while Lucy tried to soothe their son.

"What's wrong Romeo?" he asked.

"Doranbolt is downstairs." Romeo said.

Upon hearing those words, Natsu got a sick feeling in his stomach. ' _This can't be good_ ' he thought. He looked to Lucy; she had a worried expression on her face. She gently put Ryu down in his crib and put her robe on. Once she fastened her belt, she picked up her son and walked towards her husband.

"Why is Doranbolt here, Romeo?" she gently asked.

"I think it's best if you two came downstairs" Romeo said and walked out. The couple followed him out of the infirmary.

Once in the main hall, they felt the thick tension in the air. Master was furious. In fact, everyone looked pretty angry.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE?" He bellowed.

"HOW CARELESS DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Doranbolt shouted back. He couldn't help feel insulted by Makarov's tone.

"What's going on Gramps?" Natsu interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at the couple. They all looked uneasy. Levy and Mira rushed to Lucy's side. They had a feeling she would need support after they heard the devastating news.

Makarov closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Natsu, Lucy you both may want to sit down" he tried to brace them before all hell broke loose.

"Not before you tell me what is going on!" Natsu was becoming agitated.

"There is no easy to say this boy but it seems that Lisanna has escaped," Makarov closed his eyes, waiting for Natsu's reaction.

"What?" Lucy gasped and she began to shake. Natsu was furious and his fists burst into flames.

Ryu sensed the tension and began to cry. Natsu immediately calmed down and went over to his wife who was beside herself with anger. He coaxed her to sit down and he took Ryu from her in hopes of calming down their agitated son. Once her baby was safely nestled in Natsu's arms. She got off her seat and stomper over to Doranbolt. She slapped him hard across the face. Everyone was shocked.

"How?" Lucy said.

"It was feeding time and when the guard came to bring her food, he found her unconscious. He didn't think to call for help, so he decided to open her cell and go in and see what was wrong with her. He misjudged her. He let his guard down. When he didn't return to his post, I went looking for him. I found a food tray outside her cell. I ran over there, when I got there, the guard was unconscious and she was nowhere to be found," Doranbolt had a sombre look on his face.

"I thought those cells blocked out magic," Gajeel said.

"They do, she must have knocked him out. When the coast was clear, she probably used her magic to escape" Doranbolt deduced.

"This is unacceptable!" Lucy shouted.

"There is something else you need to know," Doranbolt said nervously.

"What?" Erza walked up.

"She knows about the child" The room silent

Lucy was trembling in anger. Lucy lunged at the man and started punching him. She was furious.

"How could you let that happen? That psycho is now after my son! We trusted you! It took both Gray and Gajeel to pry her off a beaten and bruised Doranbolt. Macao helped him up and Wendy rushed over to heal his wounds. When Lucy was mad, she was a force not to reckon with.

Natsu was trying to keep calm, he was holding his newborn son in his arms and didn't want to hurt him.

"Lu-chan, please calm down", Levy tried to calm her.

"I will not calm down. Natsu and I have been on the run for almost a year now. We have a son; I refuse to run any more. We will not live our lives in hiding, constantly looking over our shoulders. My son deserves a better life. WE DESERVE A BETTER LIFE!" Lucy was heaving in anger.

"She is right, if that bitch wants a fight, we will give it to her. She should have known better than to mess with us" Natsu got up and walked over to her. Lucy took Ryu from him; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a protective way.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"We wait, I have a feeling that Lisanna will be here shortly" Lucy said. Lucy went back upstairs with her husband and child. The guild members were left in the main hall, all surprised by Lucy's sudden change.

"She has gone into full on Mama bear mode" Cana remarked.

The guild members began to prepare for any impending attacks.

She called upon Cancer and Virgo to help her change. Loke and Capricorn came through their gates. All four spirits were informed of the new developments. All six devised a plan to protect Ryu. He was only a day old at most; it was too soon to expose him to battles.

In the woods nearby, a cloaked figure was looking at the guild, smirking.

"It all ends tonight. Enjoy your time together little family because your time is coming to a close"

A maniacal laugh echoed in the night air.


	28. Chapter 28

On The Run

Chapter 28

Lucy was back in the infirmary. Virgo was holding a sleeping Ryu while she and Natsu were getting dressed. Virgo brought them special clothing from the Celestial World. The clothing was magical, light and thin however not even the strongest blade can pierce through the clothing. It was bullet proof one could say.

"Lucy-sama, is it wise to go into a fight so soon after giving birth?" Capricorn asked.

"Capricorn, I appreciate your concern, but as you know, nothing will keep me from protecting my family. Lisanna will pay for what she has put Natsu and myself through. I won't hesitate to kill her if she dared touch a hair on my son!" Lucy growled. She was set for kill.

"Don't worry Luce, I won't let anything happen to you or our little dragon. Lisanna will pay for what she has done. I agree with you, she won't live long if she goes near our son." Natsu seethed with venom. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her and ultimately him.

"I must say Lucy-sama, it looks like you didn't even give birth" Virgo noted.

"Like her mother, Lucy-sama has a fast metabolism, combined with her magic and now that of her mate's, she will probably never gain weight" Capricorn answered the maid.

Natsu smirked and winked at a blushing Lucy.

Downstairs, Makarov had instructed Wendy and Charle along with Romeo and Levy go and stay upstairs with the child. Loke had informed everyone including the new parents that it was not safe for Ryu to travel to the Celestial World. Despite having Celestial Magic along with Dragon Slayer magic, he was far too young to travel to another world. Instead, Capricorn and Virgo would stay and protect the child along with Wendy, Romeo and Levy.

"My children" Makarov looked at the trio.

"Yes Master" Levy came forward.

"Protect that child at all costs!" Makarov's tone darkened. With that, the trio headed upstairs to the infirmary.

"Master" Erza spoke up.

"Yes Erza?" He asked.

"Lisanna can use transformation magic, she can transform into any one of us" Titania stated.

"I have taken every necessary precaution. I have set up a magical barrier around the guild; anyone without a true Fairy Tail mark will be stripped of any transformation magic. She may be able to transform into any one of us, but the minute she walks into the guild, her cover would be blown." He explained.

"Master, she will be still be able to use Animal Take-Over magic," Evergreen said.

"Even so, she won't be able to take on an entire guild" He said smugly.

"No she won't!" Lucy said from the second floor. Everyone turned to look up at her and Natsu.

"Lucy, you look amazing" Mira said, noting Lucy's appearance. How great her body looked surprised everyone; it looked as if she was never pregnant, let alone just gave birth. The clothing flattered her curves. She was wearing a black tank top under a red V-neck long sleeved shirt. She wore black jeans and her best was hanging over her hips. Her look was finished with brown knee-length booth. She was dressed for a good fight.

"Thank you Mira" Lucy replied.

"Everyone, I want to thank you standing by our side but I must ask to stay out of this fight" Lucy said, everyone including Natsu were stunned.

"Luce, are you kidding me? Lisanna is insane!" Natsu tried to reason with her.

"Natsu, it's about time I show her that we are not a family to mess with. I am tired of being pushed around, of running, of feeling weak" Lucy said that last part while looking down at her shoes.

"Luce, no on here thinks you are weak. You are the strongest mage I know. You may not be physically strong, but you are smart, so smart. You lived through so many hardships and still came out with that beautiful smile on your face. You have a strong spirit, a strong will. If you want to face off Lisanna on your own, I won't stop you. Just know, if she does anything dirty, I won't hesitate to burn her to ash. You are my mate, the love of my life and I will not lose you" Natsu said before kissing her.

Due to her embarrassment, Lucy buried her face in his chest and muttered a 'thank you', which Natsu heard and chuckled.

The tender moment was interrupted but a loud crash. The guild door burst opened. Standing at the entrance was a deranged looking Lisanna.

Everyone turned and glared at her. Erza had her sword ready for attack. Mira had transformed into her Satan-Soul Takeover. Laxus and Gajeel were ready to use their Dragon Roars.

Natsu growled, bared his teeth.

"Lisanna" he hissed with hatred.

"Well hello Natsu. How have you been my love?" She said in a sickening sweet voice.

"You stupid bitch, when will you get it through your thick skull that Natsu doesn't want you, he NEVER did!" Lucy spat. She was getting mad and fast.

"Listen here you weakling, if you didn't walk in here, he would have been mine. You took everything from me" Lisanna yelled.

"Oh stop spinning that story, your immature psychopath. I am tired of this. Instead of growing up and moving on with your life. You sat there and ruined your own relationships, with your friends and family." Lucy said.

"Shut up!" Lisanna refused to listen to her.

"Wow, very mature!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Enough! I am tired of talking" Lisanna used her cat-takeover.

"Alright then, just know this Lisanna, this ends once and for all tonight". Lucy now stood in front of her. She pulled out her whip and snapped in the air.

She chanted a spell and created a circle around them, everyone was blocked out. Natsu ran over banging his fists on the invisible barrier.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu yelled; he was frantic.

"Finishing this! This ends tonight" Luce said over her shoulder. Lucy's whip lit up on fire, Natsu channelled some of his magic into her. He may not be able to physically fight alongside her but he would help her in any way he can.

"I love you!" He said to her.

"I love you too" Lucy replied back.

With that, Lisanna and Lucy charged towards one another.


	29. Chapter 29

On The Run

Chapter 29

The air was the thick. The guild member stood by, helplessly, as they watched the beloved Celestial Mage fight their treacherous ex-guild member. Natsu kept banging his fists on the dome, hoping that it would break. He knew his wife was strong and smart, exceptionally smart, but that didn't mean he had to sit by and watch as his most beloved treasure fight for her life.

"Don't worry Natsu, I got this covered" Lucy smirked before she charged towards Lisanna, with her whip ablaze.

"I will enjoy watching you bleed to death" Lisanna evilly smirked. This angered Natsu even further.

"In your dreams!" Lucy seethed.

Lisanna used her cat-takeover and jumped in the air. Lucy slid out of her aim and used her whip to crash her to the ground. Lisanna screamed in agony.

She quick got up and started to punch and kick. Fortunately, Lucy dodged every one of her attacks. Lisanna was too busy attacking; her defence was down. While distracted, Lucy took the opportunity to punch her in the stomach, hard. Lisanna keeled over, clutching her stomach. Lisanna committed a tactical error, with her guard down; she didn't see the high-powered 'Lucy-kick' that was headed to her face.

Lisanna went flying, slamming her back against the invisible barrier.

"I am never underestimating Bunny-girl's strength ever again," Gajeel muttered. Levy quickly smacked his arm.

"Lu-chan was never weak!" Levy defended her friend.

"Come on Luce, you can do it!" Natsu cheered.

Back in the dome, Lucy walked up to a defeated Lisanna. She kneeled down to her level. Lucy held in her hands the power to end Lisanna right then and there.

"Lisanna, was it all worth it?" She asked her. Lisanna just glared at her.

"You forfeited the love of your siblings, and of the guild, for what? For some childish obsession?" She asked.

"You took everything from me! You bitch!" Lisanna yelled.

"How did I do that? Did I continuously whine, or kick and scream for attention? Was I that one who used dark magic to make everyone turn against you?" She asked.

"…"

"You were surrounded with love all your life. You took it for granted. You couldn't just let people be happy; you had to have all to your self. Look where it as gotten you." Lucy finished.

Lisanna spat in Lucy's face.

"I could finish you off, you know. I can simply use my whip and channel a spell through it that would burn you to a crisp. There would be nothing left of you to bury." Lucy wiped the spit off her face.

"What's stopping you?" Lisanna taunted.

"I am better than that. I have a soul. You may think of me as some spoiled princess but you have no idea of the hardships I lived through. You have no idea of the life I had before the guild. I chose to not let that hold me back. I chose to love and forgive and let go of the hate." Lucy dropped her whip. She wasn't going to kill Lisanna. Her heart was too pure and was against taking a life. No matter how vile.

As she was about to get up, Lisanna lunged at her. She was straddling her waist. Lucy was struggling to get her off her. Lisanna went in for the kill. She slashed her chest with her claws. Lucy screamed in pain. Lisanna laughed maniacally.

"Noooooooo! Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now you are going to die and once I am done with you, your precious child is next," Lisanna laughed. This enraged Natsu. No one threatened his family. NO ONE!

The room temperature was heating up. Natsu burst into the flames and used all of his strength to punch a whole in the barrier. With Lucy's weakened state, she couldn't hold up the dome up anymore. This gave Natsu the opportunity to break through.

Lucy lay unconscious, loosing blood from Lisanna's constant slashing. Her chest, stomach and arms were covered in deep lacerations.

Natsu charged at the take-over mage. He threw a fireball at her. She screamed in agony, her entire back was covered in third degree burns.

"How are you hurt my mate!" he growled.

"How dare you chose her over me!" Lisanna shot back.

"It was never a fucking contest you psycho! I never saw you like that. I knew Lucy was my mate the moment I met her! Get that through you thick skull! I never loved you and I never will." Natsu had a look of pure hate on his face. That hate was aimed towards the youngest Strauss sibling.

Lisanna just stared at him. Tears streaming down her face. Natsu couldn't care less. He lost all sympathy for the girl. She attacked the guild, tried have his wife and mate killed. Threatened his family, the life of his son. In his eyes, she was worse than Zeref.

Elfman and Mira came to collect their sister. Neither one said anything to the girl. They took her to the infirmary to bandage her up. Freed set up a rune cage to detain her until Doranbolt and Lahar came to collect her.

Lucy was currently lying on a bench. Natsu was cradling her head in his lap while Wendy was healing her. Juvia was cradling the newborn baby in her arms while Lucy's wounds were tended to.

"I gotta say. I never saw Lucy fight like that. Has she been holding back for all this time?" Gray said.

"While we were in hiding, despite my protests, she wanted to become stronger. So Capricorn and Leo would come out through their gates and train her. I helped out too." Natsu explained.

"But Lucy was pregnant" Juvia stated.

"Yeah, which is why I was against it in the first place. Lucy had this weird notion that she was weak. That is far from it. She was always strong. Her Lucy-kick proves that" Natsu chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's all over and done now" Erza said.

Lucy was finally waking up. Natsu helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She groggily asked.

"Lisanna lunged at you and pinned you down. She slashed you up pretty badly," Gray answered.

"Where is my son?" Lucy was more alert now. Juvia handed her Ryu who was gurgling. He was happy to see him mum.

Lucy looked down at her son. She was relieved that it was finally over. She couldn't help feeling down about herself though. She let her guard down. She felt like failure.

"Stop that!" Natsu scolded his wife. Lucy looked at him.

"You didn't lose. She used a dirty move on you. Everyone was blown away by your fighting skills" Natsu commended her.

"Really?" Lucy asked. Her eyes grew big.

"Really" Natsu chuckled and puller her in for a kiss.

Wendy and Erza blushed. Gray rolled his eyes at the act and Juvia kept singing how she no longer had a love rival.

Upstairs, in the infirmary, Lisanna was sitting and waiting for the Magic Council guards to take her. She wasn't alone. Mira and Elfman were in the room with her. Neither of them knew what to say to the fallen mage.

"Lisanna, I am not going to question your actions. There is no point now. I just hope you realize what you lost in all this. If you truly loved Natsu, you would have wanted him to be happy. You couldn't handle him being happy with anyone other than you. Look at where this has gotten you." Mira said.

"Mira is right Lisanna. You manipulated us. You used us in your sick and twisted game. You not only lost the game, but you also lost us. You will spend your days alone, with no one to comfort you, to care for you, to love you. From now on, you are a Strauss in name only. I am renouncing you as my sister," Elfman had tears in his eyes and he walked out of the room. Mira looked at him. She never seen her brother like that, let alone speak like that. She couldn't help by agree with him. Lisanna sold her soul to the dark arts. She couldn't be saved. She was a lost cause now.

"It's ironic" Mira said. Lisanna feigned ignorance.

"You kept saying how Lucy was weak, and yet, here you are, bandaged up, going to jail forever. I must say that this is your biggest screw up ever. You just couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to live in a past that only existed in your head. You had love all around you. You destroyed that Lisanna. I hope you are happy." Mira got up from her seat and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Lisanna" Mira said and left.

Outside she was met with a concerned Laxus. He took her into his arms and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Mira let it all out, she cried into his shirt while he held onto her tightly. Elfman wasn't faring any better. He was crying like a baby while Evergreen was trying to console him.

Lahar and Doranbolt finally arrived. Makarov walked with them upstairs.

Once in the infirmary, they found Lisanna sitting in a chair in a rune cage. She was not bother to acknowledge anyone's presence. Her sanity was pretty much gone.

"Lisanna. You hated and selfishness has condemned you to a life of solitude. I am sure you have already heard this but you have no one to blame but yourself. You forfeited the love of your family, of the guild for what? For something that never exited in the first place? Lisanna, you have lost everything. You will spend the rest of your days alone, with no one to love or to love you back. It's a sad ending, I am sorry but you sealed your fate a long time ago."

Makarov walked out leaving her with the Council guards. Doranbolt teleported them all back the prisons.

Lisanna was put into solitary confinement. She would have no human contact, with the exception of the guard bringing her food. This time though, magic cancelling chains were tied to her wrists and ankles. She truly had no way out.


	30. Chapter 30

On The Run

Chapter 30

It's been a few months since the whole ordeal with Lisanna. The guild was finally back to it's rambunctious self. A few weeks after her arrest, the guild members were all somewhat broken from it all. Lisanna was once loved by all and now became hated by everyone. No one dared whisper her name. The ones who were broken the most were Mira and Elfman. The pain they felt was far worse than when they believed she had died. As time passed, she became a fleeting memory.

Focussing more on the positive, the guild loved the new addition to their family; everyone absolutely loved little Ryu Dragneel. Natsu and Lucy were quite lucky to be surrounded by such love and support.

One summer evening, after a long day at the guild, Lucy has just finished up washing the dishes. Natsu had just finished putting Ryu to bed. He still can't wrap around his head that he is a father.

"It feels like a dream," He said.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy looked at him quizzically.

"This life. I am mated to my soul mate and we have a son together. I feel like I am li dreaming and I don't ever want to wake up" He pulled her into a hug.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe it all myself. I wouldn't trade it for the world" she got up on her toes to kiss him.

Natsu's onyx eyes darkened and Lucy could have sworn she heard a faint growl from him. Suddenly he picked her up, startling the young woman.

"Natsu! What do you think you are doing?" She said and he carried her to their room.

"Hmm, I think we should try for another one" he smirked at her.

Once he reached their room, he kicked the door shut with his leg. For the rest of the night, moans and heavy breathing could be heard from their room.

* * *

10 years had passed since the incident with Lisanna. The guild never experienced such peace after her incarceration as before. Makarov was still guild master. However there were a few changes.

The Fairy Tail family had grown. Mira and Laxus had finally settled down and she was now pregnant with twins. Elfman was happily married with Evergreen. She was currently berating her husband for fighting in front of their son.

Gajeel and Levy were currently on their honeymoon. Gajeel dragged his feet with confessing to Levy. Levy was growing so impatient that she and Lily conspired together to trick Gajeel into confessing.

 _It was springtime; Levy had made Gajeel believe that she had a date with someone else. This infuriated the Iron Dragon Slayer. After eavesdropping on her conversation with Lucy, he decided to follow her during her date. Lily, under a disguise, pretended to be her date. By evening's end, as she was 'about to kiss' her date, Gajeel jumped out of the bushes and sent her date flying. He then stomped over to Levy and yelled at her for being on a date. In his fury, he confessed his feelings and, well the rest is history._

Erza decided to take a leave from the guild and travel with Jellal. He finally came clean about his feelings for her (worse kept secret ever!). With their new relationship, they decided to take some time away from their duties and travel, so they can get to know one another again.

Gray finally acknowledged his feelings for Juvia and they were now married. She was currently holding their son, while Gray was teaching their daughter ice make magic outside. Their daughter, Julia, inherited his father's magic, while their son, Silver, inherited her mother's water magic.

Wendy and Romeo were now in their early twenties and formed their own team. Romeo also finally mustered the confidence to confess to Wendy and they have been going steady every since. Lately poor Wendy and Romeo were stuck with babysitting the new generation of Fairy kids whenever their parents wanted to have a date night.

Last but not least, we have Natsu and Lucy. Their bond had only become stronger as the years grew. Their son, Ryu, had mastered fire magic thanks to his father. He was currently outside with Natsu learning fighting techniques. Actually, Gray and Nastu were throwing punches at each other while Julia and Ryu were playing with their magic. Ryu took a liking to Julia, which irked their fathers. However, their mothers loved the idea of becoming in-laws.

Lucy was outside as well, with their twins. Two years after the incident, Lucy became pregnant again. The couple were blessed with twins this time. Luna was the splitting image of Lucy with the exception of her hair. She inherited her father's colourful mane. Then there was Igneel, Iggy for short, amongst the three, he was the only who inherited his mother's golden locks. He, however, was a fire mage, like his older brother and father. This basically meant, that Lucy was always cooking for an army. Her boys had bottomless pits when it came to food.

Lucy and her children were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, Luna had Plue on her lap and Iggy had Happy. Lucy was recounting one the many adventures she shared with their father.

After calling it a tie with Gray, he picked up Ryu and headed to his brood under the tree. Ryu sat between his younger siblings and while Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap. Much to the disgust of their children, he nuzzled her hair, basking in her scent.

While listening to Lucy's story, and occasionally pitching in, Natsu felt at peace. It was a peace he never felt before in his life. Lucy calmed the storm in his heart. She completed him. He thanked the stars everyday for that fated encounter in Haregon all those years ago. Lucy gave him the family he always wanted.

Later that night, after all kids were settled into their bed, Natsu pulled Lucy towards him in bed to cuddle. Lucy was practically his teddy bear when they slept. Who would have thought that a fearsome dragon slayer loved to cuddle in bed?

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" He nuzzled her hair, making Lucy giggle.

"Hmmm, not that I can recall?" she teased him.

He turned her over to face him and kissed her. Lucy melted into the kiss, feeling all the love and passion behind it.

"I love you too, my dragon" she breathlessly whispered after pulling away.

"There is not a day that goes by where I am not utterly grateful for the family you gave me Luce"

"Thank you Natsu for the life you gave me." Lucy had tears falling down her cheeks.

Nastu kissed her again and they both settled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the enjoying this story. It was a great pleasure writing this. Thank for the faves, follows and reviews.**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for my next story.**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **MarSofTheGalaxies**_


End file.
